Lost to a Gun Shot
by solar-sun
Summary: What happens when someone is killed on the team and not from an attack but she took her own life...
1. A kiss

Ok this will be my first story where I will be writing it in the japanese names. This is going to be difficult story for me for reasons that will be clearly seen later on (probaby at the end of this chapter) but I decided to write it. Also the rating will be high on this. I rarely write stories that a 10 year old can read but this one will probaby be pg-13 to R.   
With that all said I shall start the story...  
  
Disclaimer: Lawyers know what this means  
Chapter One  
  
Rei sighed looking down at the text book. She wished Ami would hurry up with the teaching of Usagi so she can go back to the fire reading she was doing before they showed up. It had showed her something; something she hadn't expected. Something that was coming in the near future but for now she didn't want to make the senshi worry about such a matter till she could come up with what was the explination. Looking over Makoto and Minako where giggling.  
'Probaby talking about guys...' Rei thought then turning her eyes to Ami who was next to Usagi and pointing out things in the book with a frustrated look that Ami got. Usagi seemed to be trying to figure out what was going on with the numbers and Rei chuckled. If things went the way they where going she wouldn't be so embarrised about her. Rei would never admit it outloud but she viewed Usagi as her best friend. She was sure that Usagi felt the same way with their friendship but it was just fun at times to argue.  
"...Ahhh now I get it!" Exclaimed Usagi with a smile and giggling happily. That broke Rei's consintration and they all clapped for her. It had taken Ami longer then the rest had expected to get her to figure out what was going on. They also clapped for Ami who did quit an achievement with making Usagi understand why X was 12.5 on the problem. They all broke out laughing then and then closed their books. The study session was over finaly (even though it took half of it to get Usagi to understand). Minako and Makoto stood up and smiled.  
"Thanks again Rei for the muffins you made." Minako said happily. "Not as good as Makoto's but still yummy." Makoto blushed slightly and laughed nervously.  
"They are good arn't they. You should give me the recipe later on Rei so I can make some of my own." Usagi laughed histaricly.  
"Yah with the sleepover at your house this weekend and all.." She added walking up to Rei. "See yah around phyro." She waved. Rei waved back seeing most of them go out the door. When she turned she saw Ami standing there looking at her.  
"What's up Ami?" Rei asked starting to clean up.   
"...Well...um..." Ami studdered.  
"We're friends, if there is something to be said just say it." Rei said smiling begining to sweap the floor underneight the table.  
"I have reason to believe that Mamoru is going to break up with Usagi..." She blirted out then blushing. "And since you are closer then the rest of us are to Usagi I thought you should know about this so incase it happens..." Rei looked at her. It wasn't like Ami to make up stories. She always did her research before she said anything.  
"How do you know this?" Rei asked cursing mamoru under her breath. He was a complete fool with the princess's heart.  
"I saw him kissing one of his classmates." She looked down sadly. "My mother was at the college being a guest leacture and I had come along to check it out to see where I want to go for college and...." She sighed. "I saw Mamoru coming out of a class talking to some brunette." She continued. "I followed him a little bit to try to talk to him. Thats when the girl started to yell at him saying how she didn't like him having another girl." Ami swallowed hard. "And how he had to choose. Mamoru told her he was going to break up with the other woman tonight after dinner."  
Rei almost dropped the broom. "Are you serious about this?" She asked point blank to Ami. Ami nodded.   
"I went to a friend of mine, he goes to that computer class with me and he is in Mamoru's class as well. I asked him about the girl and he said that Mamoru had been seening her since she first got transfered to the college last month."  
"O my...." Rei gasped falling back on her bed. She was remembering when Mamoru had broken up with Usagi before and how heart broke the princess had become. It was not going to be good if he did do that to her. And what was worse was the fact that if she found out he had cheated on her Usagi would flip. A girl with the power to destroy a world flipping out is not a good thing. "Thanks Ami." She said finally after sighing.   
"Yah just don't tell her I knew or she might be mad at me for not saying anything to her."  
"No problem." Rei said. "We don't know if he is going to do that or not." Ami nodded turning toward the door.  
"Goodbye Rei." Ami said heading out the door. Sighing Rei sat there looking down at the floor.   
"Mamoru, if you do such a thing you won't live to regret it..." Rei muttered to herself.  
Well there it is finally, the first chapter of the story. I hope everyone likes it. Please review before you leave. More reviews make me a happy crow and I might write more :D 


	2. Lost

Chapter two is now up. I decided I wasn't going to leave you like that without the real reason why its pg-13 being known.  
Usagi ran up the steps of the temple crying. Mamoru had broken up with her again. Why did he do this to her? What about all that was to be? They where sappose to get married and eventully Crystal Toyko would form. (She didn't know how). Without Mamoru all her dreams and hopes where shot.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
Rei sighed seeing the time and wondered who would be knocking on the temple door at this time of night. When she looked out she noticed the rain had started and a shivering crying Usagi stood in her doorway. Ami was right...  
  
Rei opened the door to find a wet Usagi fly in her arms sobbing.  
"What happened" She asked to make sure that Usagi wouldn't expect anything.  
"Mamoru broke up with me..." She sobbed in her arms.  
"Its ok Usagi." Rei said smiling. "You still have your friends."  
"Thats not it..." Usagi mumbled. She had stopped by her house and quickly grabbed something. "...he was my one and true love..." She mumbled. "We WHERE sappose to run Crystal Toyko together. We WHERE sappose to have Chibi-Usa.." Usagi sighed. Her tears fell on the floor. Rei noticed the sadness in her voice when she said where.  
"Usagi...?" Rei asked reaching out her hand to touch her friends shoulder who began to glow.  
"I can't live without him Rei." She said. "And that is why I leave my power to you."  
"You can't be serious Usagi!" Rei yelled out as her friend backed away throwing her the brotch.  
"I give thy my power, my crown." Usagi said looking up with fear in her eyes as white light flooded around a frightened Rei who tried to hold back but couldn't; Usagi was to strong for her. She always had been, she was the princess. Rei fell to her knees breathing heavely at all the power that was drained from her as the new power came to her.  
"..you can't do this..." Rei said. "I am not the moon princess...I am your guardian."  
"Whats a title and power gonna do me and the group when I'm dead." Usagi said looking away sadly.  
"..you can't..." Rei said standing up but finding herself to weak to and fell to her knees. "..Usagi what ever is going through your brain because of what happen can't be good." She crawled over to Usagi's legs. She pushed her away far enough where she had time. A gun came from behind her back. Rei watched in horror.  
"...Usagi don't!" Rei yelled waking her Grandfather.   
"I hope I'm your guardian Angel." She raised the gun to her head. Rei cried histecricly.  
"You can't! USAGI LISTEN TO REASON! MAMORU IS A JERK! Don't kill yourself because of him. Thats not a reason to!" Usagi let out a longated breath looking down at her friend.  
"Please lead them well and...see you on the other side Pyro..." Thats when the gun went off...  
ooo cliff hanger. I hope you enjoyed the first two chapters of my newest Rei fic. 


	3. Tears and confusion

Ok another update to this story. I did not mean to make Makoto (Lita) a jerk but I figure that i how she would react in this situation. Also charater names from us to japan. (sorry for not posting it sooner):  
  
Japanese=American  
-----------------------------  
Rei=Raye  
Ami=Amy  
Usagi=Serena  
Minako=Mina  
Makoto=Lita  
Mamoru=Darien  
Yuuichirou=Chad  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Rei screamed seeing Usagi's eyes roll back and fall on the floor in a thud. Her grandpa came in the room and gasped seeing the sight before him. Yuuichirou came rushing in hearing the shot as well. Before them was Rei holding her best friend, sobbing as blood stained her kimo.  
"Call the ambulance." The grandfather told Yuuichirou who did as he was told.  
"...Usagi..." She muttered touching her friends face which the color had already drained out of. Rei would not move even when her grandfather tryed to push her. The senshi of fire would not move. Her princess was gone.   
"Rei.." Her grandfather said finally getting her took look at more then just her friend. "You got to let her go." Rei let her hands fall along her sides looking down at Usagi's face letting the tears fall as the ambulance came. Most of them gasped looking at the scene. There was a new kid along for the ride to get trained in, he never expected a scene like this. Most of the policemen shook their head as they investigated the area and asked questions. Nobody right now wanted to talk to Rei though. She sat their shivering looking down as the three senshi come to the door. They wern't allowed in though. Nobody was except the family. Rei didn't care. She told her grandfather she was heading to bed after changing and heading to her room. Pulling out from a pocket was Usagi's brotch. A tear trickled down as she held it to herself crying.  
"...no..." She mumbled talking to the brotch. "...you can't be gone..." She said then throwing the brotch in her laundry basket mad. Tears poared down like rain as she sat up from her bed. "...Usagi..." She muttered. Eventully after a few hours like that sleep overtook her senses.  
  
************************************************  
  
The next day the temple was closed due to clean up but Rei was outside sitting there in tears. Ami was the first to show up also in tears. She came and sat down beside Rei.  
"...I can't believe it.." Ami muttered. "...I mean nothing from the future could predict this..."  
"...she's gone Ami..." Rei said handing her the brotch which as Ami looked at it in her tears seemed to be more red then normal. "..our princess is gone,we've failed."  
Rei looked down at her hands and began to cry again. Thats when Minako and Makoto walked up. The first thing Makoto did was punch Rei.  
"...HOW COULD YOU LET HER?!!" She yelled at Rei who was holding her cheek looking down. Minako was holding her back from hittng her a second time.  
"MAKO stop it!" Mina yelled looking at her. "Rei couldn't help it."  
"But she was there!" Makoto yelled glaring at Mina. "She could have stopped it."  
"I'm sure she tried." Ami said.   
"She didn't try hard enough!" Makoto yelled. Mina glared at her friend.  
"Stop it you two!" Ami said standing up. "We need to calm down and you Makoto need to appolize for hitting Rei." Makoto looked away not saying anything. "Then I think a talk with Setsuna would be in order." Ami said.  
Mina nodded looking down at Rei who hadn't said anything all this time.   
"Usagi didn't have her power when she died." Rei mumbled. "That'll probaby effect if she's reborn again or not." She said quietly.  
"How could that be possible." Ami asked looking down at the fire senshi.  
"Cuz...*sniff* she gave it to me..." She got out. Ami gasped along with Mina who quickly held Makoto back.  
"WHY YOU LITTLE USERPER!" Mako yelled again swinging her fists. None of her swings hit Rei with the help of Ami. Rei just sat there looking at the grass. "YOU DID SOMETHING TO HER DIDN'T YOU?!! YOU WHERE ALWAYS JEALOUS OF USAGI BEING WHO SHE WAS!!!!"  
"I was...but I grew out of that..." Rei said looking down letting the tears fall. "I didn't do anything to Usagi Makoto..." She mumbled. "I would much rather have her here then me with her power..."  
Makoto broke down falling to her knees.  
"Why couldn't you have done something...then It wouldn't have been Usagi's choice..." Makoto mumbled wiping her tears sobbing. Mina sat down beside her holding her.  
"We'll talk to Setsuna." Ami said. "And see what we can do." Ami sat down next to Rei holding her.  
"Lets just hope an evil doesn't attack." Mina mumbled wiping her tears away. Ami and Makoto nodded.  
"We wouldn't be ready..." Ami mumbled. "...Usagi always was the strong one, kept us together..." Mina nodded.  
"Why?" Mina asked. Ami sighed looking down,  
"Mamoru was probaby the reason..." She said. With the mention of the name Rei's eye twiched. "He was going to break up with her for one of his classmates..." All the girls shut up then looking down.  
"So if you want to hit anybody Makoto it would be Mamoru." Minako said. Makoto nodded.  
"I'm sorry Rei.." She muttered. "I know you couldn't help it and you probaby tried.."  
"Is ok." Rei said finally. "Lets just get ahold of Setsuna and find out if there is anyway our princess is coming back." Ami nodded.  
A silence drew out between them as they all seperatly but groupy agreed that mamoru was not a member of the senshi anymore. They would not reconize his princehood anymore. He had screwed up enough times and this last one cost their princess's life and any sensi that deliberatly hurt the princess like that could be thrown in jail back then or stripped of their powers. Either way that silution was not going to get Usagi back  
  
Rei looked up at them. She didn't know what to think or act anymore. Something was differnt inside her. And she didn't like it. Her fire that normaly burnt within her soul was mixing with something else.  
  
*********************************  
  
Some of you may be wondering why I would write such a story. A month ago my cousin Stacy killed herself because of a boyfriend (I think thats what finally drove her to it :( ) and I need something to get my feelings out. I do not know how this story will end but it will be a learning expereance for me.  
Well wow that was a lot of talking. but...yah.  
Please review before you leave and thanks for reading. 


	4. New Hopes

Well here is the next chapter in the seris. Thanks for your reviews. Well on to the chapter  
  
Chapter 4   
  
Her grandfather said a few words and a poem to try to comfurt the morners. His eyes gazed at each one of the many that Usagi had touched in her life before her untimely end. This poem he thought was beautifuly written and he even morned for the happy go lucky girl that always hung around his granddaughter when no one would. A tear shied from his eyes as he thought about it. Before her, Rei was a lot little girl who only had crows as friends. Who thougth it better to work on her studies instead of trying to make friends because she didn't want to indure the rejection she got when whenever one of her new aquatences found out about her strange abilities. With each passing sentance his heart felt worse. He missed that girl too.  
"Let me read a poem." He started. "One that I feels fits the situation best." Closing his eyes he read it from memory...  
  
"Always a smile instead of a frown  
Always a hand when one was down  
Always true thoughtful; and kind  
Wonderful memories she left behind.  
Gone are the days we used to share  
But in are hearts you are always there  
The gates of memory will never close  
We'll miss you more then anyone knows  
With tender love and deep regret  
We who love will never forget  
There was not time to say goodbye  
But tears were left that still we cry  
There's not a day that passes by  
We ask the same old question why?  
If we could have one life time wish  
One dream that could come true  
We'd dream with every inch of our hearts  
For yesterday and you.  
God saw you getting tired when a cure was not to be  
So he closed his arms around you and whispered  
Please come with me you didn't deserve what  
You went though and so he gave you rest  
Gods gardens must be beautiful  
For he only takes the best.  
If I had all the world to give  
I'd give it yes and more to hear her voice and see her smile  
And greet her at the door but all I can do  
Dear friend is go and tend your grave  
And leave behind tokens of love to the best  
Friends God made. I like to thin when life is done  
Where ever heaven may be she will be standing at   
The door to welcome me.  
What we'd give if we could say hello friend  
In the same old way. To hear your voice see your smile  
To sit with you and chat a while  
So you who have a friend cherish them with care  
For you'll never know the heart ache  
Vacant chair.  
Your presence we will miss  
Your memory we treasure  
Loving you always  
Forgetting you never"**  
  
Before the casket was lowered in the ground people gathered to say their last goodbye to the girl with the funny hair and the smile on her face always. All the senshi where there, even Mamoru in the back crying alone. He dared not talk to any of the senshi right now. From what he heard after he told her that he didn't want to date her anymore she went to Rei's house. O God why couldn't it have been anyone elses house. Rei and her where best friends. He felt stupid and aragent now. Sighing he walked up solumly as everyone was leaving and before they began to beary her and threw a rose in there. A rose wet with tears.  
"I'm sorry." He muttered to the casket heading away along with the rest. Everyone else, meaning the inner senshi threw a rose in the grave with their respective color. Rei was the last. Her grandfather looked up at her sighing.  
"Come Rei." He said taking her hand. Tears filled her eyes as she nodded and walked away from the grave. Looking up she saw Ami, Minako, and Makoto talking to Setsuna who held a grave smile on her face.  
"Hello." She said to Raye bowing slightly. "Shall we head to my appartment so we may talk?" The other scouts nodded along with Rei. Setsuna pointed to her car and they all pilled in. Ami was in the front seat leaving mina, makoto, and Rei in the back as they drove to her appartment.  
When they got there Setsuna led them to her home opening the door. She shut the door locking it. The rest of the scouts covered the windows as Setsuna raised her pen and transformed into the guardian of the time gates; Sailor Pluto.  
"To begin this meeting I must say I am sorry. Something happened with Destany." She said. "Like someone was trying their hardest to stop it from happening and as we all saw it did happen. A new destany is layed before you four scouts now."  
"But what about Usagi?" Makoto asked.  
"...Usagi..." Setsuna sighed. "She won't come back as Sailor Moon your princess." She stated sadly. The other scouts looked down trying to hide their tears. "I've informed Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto of the situation. Uranus was not pleased and blamed all of you for not doing your job. That is how she is. It will take years for her to realize her mistake."  
"...but its not a mistake." Rei muttered quietly. "I should have tried harder."  
"Rei in your condition you couldn't have done anything more then you did." Setsuna said warmly looking at the senshi of mars.  
"...In her condition?" Minako asked looking over at Rei and Setsuna.  
"I told you guys Serena wasn't coming back as sailor moon." Pluto stated but then added, "But her soul is immortal my dears she will be back."  
"But not as Sailor Moon." Ami looked down. Pluto nodded. "I did all I could to rectify the situation the best I could before the future changed completely. Though the senshi wished it not that way they knew it was. Crystal Toyko from what they say wasn't to be.  
"What about Chibi-Usa?" Makoto asked looking up at Setsuna who then began to smile brightly.  
"Chibi Usa!" She called out as the little pink haired girl walked out of Setsuna's room. "She was visiting with me at the time gates when the future began to change, when Usagi killed herself." Tears streamed down the pink haired girls face. Mina went over and brought her over holding the young one. "She isn't chibi moon now because sailor moon is gone. She my friends is now outside of time. Chibi usa has no home in the future so she will be here with us from now on."  
"So we protect her?" Ami asked. "She is the last of the moon royalty."  
"No Ami," Chibi Usa broke in. "I am not considered your princess anymore. Usagi gave up her thrown which means her decendets, like me, would not be in power. I am one of you three now. I am a senshi to protect the princess now in power." Chibi usa wipped her tears. "I wish mama usa was alive."  
"We all do." Makoto said looking down. Chibi Usa began to cry on Minako's shoulder. Thats when Ami looked back up at Pluto.  
"Who did she reliquish her thrown to?" Ami sighed. "Who is our new princess?"  
"She already told you guys." Setsuna looking at Rei. Rei wasn't looking up but down at the brotch in her hands. "Usagi gave it to Rei." Everyone look startled at Rei. "She weilds the emperium silver crystal now." Chibi Usa got up from Minako's lap and went over to Rei. She looked up at the pink haired girl who was in tears.  
"I don't want this as much as you do." Rei muttered. "I'll give the thrown to Chibi Usa, so its back in the Moon line." She stood up. Setsuna shook her no.  
"You can't, once it has been passed it can only be passed to someone else other then the holders before. Chibi Usa, unless she marries a son of yours, will never beable to hold that power again." Rei broke out crying again.  
Setsuna said trying to smile as she spoke. "Chibi Usa will now be Sailor Moon. She will take the fifth inners place as sailor moon even though she wheadon't be the princess." Chibi Usa nodded looking at Setsuna.  
"I'm ok with that. Its better then not existing." She sighed looking down at Rei. Thats when she embraced the fire senshi. Rei was surprised but did nothing to stop it. All the scouts crowded around Rei and gave her a hug. She was the one in most of the pain. Chibi Usa was also in an equal amount considering her mother was gone.  
"One more thing." Setsuna said. "Before we end this meeting. I found Usagi's spirit with the help of hotaru and with our power sent her now. She may never be Sailor Moon again but she will become a scout." Everyone gasped.  
"How is that?" Ami asked. "I mean there are no other planets since Chibi Usa took over the moon placement."  
"You forget what you all where thinking the day after the suicide." Setsuna said. "Mamoru is now a rogue senshi, with no kingdom. Rei wanted it and it has happened. He may transform but he is not the prince of earth anymore."  
"What are you getting at?" Mina said. "And where is Usagi right now."  
"Usagi my dear friends is now going to be taking over the the princess hood of Earth." Setsuna said. "She will now be Sailor Earth." Everyone looked happily at eachother. At least she was coming back. "And..." She began looking nervous. "We needed a body able to take ahold of a magical pregnancy. The outers may be powerful but they are not apart of the magical realm as one of you are." Everyone looked at each other there wasn't crying anymore but smiles. As everyone thought about the past experiances with magic their eyes settled on one person. There was one of them who was really intune with it, even more so then Usagi was. Though Usagi could weild more of it when she was in transformation this girl could weild it anytime she wanted. Setsuna smiled. "Though it was without your permission, I had to do it or else we wouldn't be seeing Usagi for another 1000 years and hotaru and I had no time to ask. Rei, you are pregnant with Usagi." Rei gasped looking wide eyed at the senshi of time. Everyone smiled happily seeing Rei and Setsuna. They where so happily they where in tears.  
"I can't believe this!" Ami exclaimed.   
"Neither can I!" Minako said happily.  
"Wait a minute then wouldn't Usagi be Rei's daughter and then also the next princess?" Makoto broke in sceptical. Setsuna shook her head no.  
"It can't happen, the crystal will reconize her soul as its last barrer, the one who cast it off and it will never reconize Usagi as the princess and future queen of the galexy. She might tecnacly be Rei's daughter but she will never be the next princess. Rei's next child will take over her position." Setsuna said. "Well that is all I have to say now about what I see in the future and what I can tell you." Setsuna said with a smile. All the girls nodded getting up as she detransformed. They opened the binds again and she unlocked the door.   
"This has been some excellent news." Ami said with a smile as she headed out. Minako nodded following her. Makoto smiled with Chibi Usa beside her and then Rei who stopped and looked at Setsuna.  
"Thank you." She said quietly. "For everything."  
"Its alright Rei." Setsuna said. "As for you guys, you got to keep Rei safe from now on." They all nodded and left.  
Setsuna closed the door sighing. If only the outer scouts would listen to her. Hotaru was glad to help and happy that Chibi Usa didn't disappear. Sighing she went back to her bedroom to read for a bit.  
Rei sighed. How was she going to tell her grandfather, or even father that she was pregnant with no mans child. But she was willing to deal with it as long as Usagi came back.  
  
*****************************  
  
Well that chapter was a long one but it explained a lot. I am proud of how well it worked out. Please Review before you leave and as always thanks for reading the story.  
  
**My sister Cathy wrote this poem and with her permission I was able to use it. If you like it leave a review on it. Your comments will be greatly appreciated by her. 


	5. A Marrage Proposal from an Unlikely Sour...

Well I'm back writing a new chapter to Lost to a Gun Shot. As you can see people I added another chapter to May the truth be revealed and the Mars saga so I hope your all happy now :P. Of course I'll keep on with all of them, just give me a little time, I have college again so I can't be completely devoted to my stories. Also I am sorry if this is all a jumbled mess when I uploaded it onto ff.net. I tried a dozan times to upload it when it wasn't all scrunched together but it won't upload right. I am sorry for the inconveniance it may cause you. Now onto the chapter.   
  
Chapter 5   
  
Rei sighed looking down at the manga she was reading. Wiping the hair from her face she was really growing to like this kimo. It was a few months into it and she was looking bigger but luckly this outfit was always baggy so she could hide it from her grandfather. She didn't have the heart to tell him she was pregnant. He would blow up and demand she marry the one that got her pregnant, and she didn't want to try to explain there isn't no father. Standing up she wondered out of her room to go get a bit to eat. Minako was out there with Makoto cooking something. Rei frowned in frustration. Looking around quick Rei made sure her grandfather wasn't around. "I'm pregnant not paralyzed!" She yelled flinging her hands up in the air in frustration. "I can make my own food still guys." Glaring at them who laughed nervously and looked at her.   
"We just want to help you and Usagi as best as we can. We don't want you to be alone in this." Makoto poared the sauce over the chicken she had just seasoned and breaded. Rei sighed in frustration sitting in the table. It was going to be a very crazy 6 more months. Minako was busy already looking a faternity outfits for her as she got bigger. Rei just sighed banging her head on the table repeatedly trying to get over the fact that everyone was treating her like a baby. Amy was out getting research on what she should eat and do while pregnant to make sure the pregnancy went off without a hitch. Chibi-Usa had perminatly brainwashed Usagi's parents into believing that she was a cousin of Sammys that her parents just died so they took her in. They needed a girl in the family to help speed up the healing process since Serena had died. Makoto set the food down infront of her chuckling nervously since Rei gave her a cold stare from under the piles of hair upon the table along with her face.   
"Thanks." She finally got out giving up on it. Makoto smiled happily.   
"Anything to help you Rei." She said. "Well I got to finish my laundry so I'll see you later then?" Rei nodded picking up her chop sticks and began to eat quietly. Why was it so hard for her now. Her mood swings had gotten way worse in the past month and one time she was seriously thinking about killing Mina for her faternaty clothes shopping. And how the heck was she going to tell her grandfather she was pregnant. If only the others could help her with THAT problem. But it was way over their heads to begin with. Standing up she heard the doorbell ring. Walking over to it slowly she opened the door to reveal Mamoru.  
"Um...hi." He said looking really shepish at her. Rei almost slammed the door on him but the look he gave her almost brought her to tears. Weither she wanted to admit it or not Mamoru had caused her death and he would probaby never forgive himself for it.   
"What do you want?" She said harshly, more harshly then she had really wanted to let it come out.   
"I deserve that." He said with a chuckle trying to break the tension that was mounting between them.   
"Sorry..." Rei said rubbing her forehead. "I just can't control myself sometimes." Turning she walked toward her livingroom with him in tow. "So why did you grace my doorstep Mamoru?" He sat down in a chair across from her as she slowly sat down. It was begining to get difficult to do even that. Watching her he looked down at the floor.   
"I'm the one who should be sorry Rei." He started. "I took something that was beautiful for granted and it caused us all pain. Crystal Toyko will never be as we remember it and the only reason Chibi-Usa is alive is cuz of Setsuna. I almost killed my own daughter too."   
"You didn't..." Rei said trying to comfurt him a bit. Part of her wanted to go after him with a large sureated knife though.   
"What I did caused Usagi to kill herself, I am to blame if anyone is..." He muttered. Rei looked at him.   
"She's not dead Mamoru." She finally said trying to sway his tears. "Wha..." Mamoru said, his head coming up in shock. "But we buried her..."   
"Setsuna made it possible for Usagi to return early with the help of Hotaru." Rei added. "I guess you should know that at least, I mean you did love her."  
"Well I still do but its not going to be possible for a relationship now." Mamoru sighed wiping a few tears away. "She, the one I cheated on her with, I figured you had found out about her from Amy, fooled me into dating her to get back at Usagi. I found this out after she died. She told me she was sorry for the mean trick she had pulled and left." Rei stood up slowly and thats when it hit Mamoru. "...you...your pregnant?!" Slapping him across the mouth Rei shushed him up.   
"Grandpa doesn't know yet fool!" She yelled. "And I need to find a way were he won't flip out."   
"Who's is it?" He asked looking at her. "Nobodies." Rei sighed walking into the kicten. Mamoru looked confused and quickly jumped up following the miko.  
"What do you mean? It's got to be someones Rei, your not that dumb to know..." He said. Rei turned around fuming at him.   
"You want to know the truth Mamoru?!" She eyed around thanking the gods grandpa was at the store with Yuuichirou. "I said Usagi was still alive. I'm carring her Mamoru. I'm pregnant with Usagi thats what." Turning she stormed off to her room. Mamoru stood there awestruck at what he had just heard.   
"...wait...wait up Rei..." Mamoru said running after her but she had already had the door locked to her room. Mamoru stood there looking at the door. Why was Rei of all people caring Usagi? He didn't understand it. Setsuna probaby had her reasons though. Sighing Mamoru went up to the door. "I'm sorry Rei." He whispered. "Everything has been so crazy and out of wack the past few months that I didn't know what to do. I came to you cuz Mina and Amy won't speak to me and Lita tried to hit me when I tried to talk to them. I figured since you were a miko and used to hearing and counciling people and their problems that you would talk to me. Now my mistake has changed your life forever along with theirs. I am truely sorry for all I have done and I know I probaby don't deserve your forgiveness I ask it anyway." Thats when he heard two voices from behind him come through the front door. It was grandpa and Yuuichirou carring in groceries. Turning both of the men stopped looking at Mamoru. Grandpa knew him from the girl that died and also he had dated his granddaughter as well. Rei said nothing but cried in her room. Why was he, of all people asking her forgiveness. He couldn't possibly know that she was now considered the moon princess...er...well mars princess. Mamoru stood there thinking. What was a way to get her and the others to forgive him. They were one of his only few friends in Toyko so he had no one else really besides Andrew and a few college buddies. He had thought the future was set and all he needed was those five. Thats when it hit him. "Please forgive me for taking advantage of you and I know I put you in a difficult position Rei." He said trying to sound as sorry as he could for this act. Rei looked up from her pillow not knowing what was going on. She didn't hear her grandfather and Yuuichirou come in. "I want to make things right between us Rei. I got you pregnant and well I should marry you then, shouldn't I?" He said. Rei stood up as angry as one miko/senshi/priestess/princess could get and flew the door open only to stop dead in her tracks seeing her grandfather beaming with pride and Yuuichirou desgusted.   
"A...a...a...a.." Came from her lips as she stood there mid swing at his head. Mamoru hugged her.   
"You can thank me later." He whispered then turned around. "Grandfather...may I ask for permission to make amends of the error of my ways. May I ask for permission to marry your granddaughter." Grandpa looked sturn at the two.   
"I was wondering why you looked so big now adays. I was begining to think you were gaining weight." He said. "he is a strong man to admit his mistake and take responsibility for you in this time of need Rei. I give him permission." Rei looked at the group horrified trying to speak. Mamoru hugged her again. "She's so happy she can't even speak. Tomorrow I'll get the ring and we'll make it offical." He said hugging her again and kissing her cheek. Turning he left the temple leaving Rei there still not knowing what to do. Grandpa went twirling around. "We got a wedding to plan finally. I was wondering when some suiter would ask for her hand." He ran off giggling along with Yuuichirou who was trying to convince him to say no to it. Rei fell on her knees blinking in shock. Did Mamoru just ask her...  
  
....to marry him?!  
  
*********************************************   
  
There it is! Another chapter to lost to a gun shot. I figured out why I'm having this mass writing feast. Mars is the closest it has ever been to earth today and tonight. I feel the pull so strongly that I had to right. ;) Please review before you leave and thanks again for reading.   



	6. Acceptance

hey I'm back, a little late in posting it up but Its up finaly. First of all I just want to say that I'm NOT the reason the normaly good structer when their talking gets jumbled into one paragraph, fanfiction.net is. I write it correctly so you can tell who's talking but in the uploading process it jumbles it up. I can't help it so I can't do anything about it. I'm trying to figure out some options. I just don't want to spend the time coding the thing for html so everything gets on the webpage correctly, to long. I'm lazy on that part. So thats the situation on that. Now on to the next chapter.   
  
Its also a short chapter as well.   
  
Chapter 6  
Acceptance   
  
Sitting alone on her bed she looked down at the floor, mainly at her toes. Why was it getting so complicated?! Rei's eyes flared at the floor. Upon her hand was an engagement ring that Mamoru had brought over. She didn't want this but because he claimed it was his and she had to fess up she had no choice. Who knew that now that Mamoru, the man who was sappose to be destand to Usagi would now claim that he was her father. Tears began to trickle down her face of that horrid night. Why did he even do that to poor Usagi?! Her hand clenched into a fist as she sat there looking at the wall now across from her. Now she was going to have to marry him unless something else happened. That's when the door opened showing her grandfather with a smile on his face.  
"It's all been taken care off. I want you married soon so they won't know your pregnant so next week is your wedding day." Tears continued to form at the corners of her eyes. Why was this happening?! Standing up she stormed out of her room only to see Mamoru standing there in the doorway with a sly sheepish smile upon his face.  
"What do you want?!" She yelled spitfully at him letting her emotions get the best of her. Mamoru just chuckled nervously with a package at his side.  
"Please now dear, don't get all angry at me." He said looking back to see her grandfather walk out of her room.  
"Don't Dear me." Rei continued. "I'm being forced into this, that is why I will marry you."  
"Come now Rei." Her grandfather said coming beside her. "Your at a very emotional time so don't do anything irrational or you might go and regreat it later." Humfing Rei quickly walked out the door past Mamoru into the yard grabbing her broom and sweeping up like nothing was going on.  
"I came to get you to go get your wedding dress." Mamoru pleaded coming beside her. Rei stopped sweeping looking down at the ground.  
"It should have been Usagi not me...." She muttered quietly. So quiet that only Mamoru who was right beside her picked it up.  
"Come now Rei." Mamoru said placing a hug from behind her. "She would have wanted us to move on."  
"...I can't..." Rei muttered now fully fledged crying. "...I just can't..." Pulling away from his grasp she walked to the shrine. He just followed her once again staying a good distance behind Rei. Stopping infront of the shrine she clapped and rang the bell bowing her head in a prayer and then moved on.  
"You can't just run away from this Rei." He said them making her stop. "I caused this, please let me at least help you with it. A woman raising a kid alone in Toyko is a hard place to be. I want to help." Rei looked up at him her eyes pleading for him to just go away. Why was he doing this? He could have had the girl that he dumped Usagi for and just left them. He wasn't a senshi anymore, well not a royal full fledged one. She didn't understand him at all.   
"Why?" She squeeked out. "Why are you doing this to me?"  
"I'm doing nothing to you." Mamoru walked a step closer touching her shoulders lightly. "You need someone right now and I want to be that someone for you." Rei bit her bottem lip nodding and went into his embrace. Both of them had a connection to Usagi that couldn't just be washed away or forgotten; he was sappose to be her destanded love and she was her best friend till the end and now going to be her mother. It was strange how things worked out.  
  
****************************  
  
Minako smiled to herself humming looking at the faternity clothes that hung upon the racks around the store. They really did have cute outfits that Rei would look fabulous in when she was as big as she would get.  
"I think she'll like this one." She muttered to herself picking out a crimson red one with an embrodered mars symbol upon the sleeve. Who knew you could buy such clothing even in a faternity store. Giggling she put it in her little cart and weild it down the isle to the next rack that caught her attention. "Kawaiii!" She screemed finding one with little yellow hearts on a dress. She seemed to fling herself at it as she threw it in the cart and decided five outfits was enough for today to surprise Rei with when her birthday came around.   
Hurring from the store she invisioned what she would wrap it in and how Rei would react.  
"Probaby as moody as ever...." She giggled heading away to the bus stop.  
  
******************************  
  
Makoto was listeing to some nice quiet music on the radio waiting for her cassarole to get done in the stove. She was going to bring it over to Rei's house and surprise her with it tonight. Hopefully the miko wouldn't throw things at her this time. Chuckling she remembered that occasion and how she got the bruise on her leg when the girl flipped her over, even in the state she was in but Makoto knew that she wouldn't be far off of Rei's antics if she was pregnant herself.   
The timer went off as she hopped up and went to get her gloves to open the oven and retreve the baked goods. Hopefuly Rei liked this recipe. It was of course one of Makoto's favorites.  
  
******************************  
  
"Hey Ami!" Chibi-Usa called out seeing the blue haired girl reading a book. Ami looked up to see the pink haired scout of the moon standing there with a bag of sweets in her hand.  
"Hey Chibi-Usa, what are you up to today?" She asked putting her book down and clearing off the seat next to her. The pink haired girl sat down in it looking at the scout of Mercury.  
"Nothing much, just buying candy and wishing Usagi was here to steal it or at least try to from me." Ami chuckled lightly at that comment remembering the good old days well.   
"Soon she'll be back and we'll all have stories to tell her of everything that happened since then." Ami said smiling. "Rei's taking a good job taking care of herself so Usagi has a good chance." Chibi-Usa nodded.  
"Do you think anything will happen to me?" Chibi-Usa asked quietly looking down at her feet. "I mean when Usa mama is born once again."  
"I don't think so." Ami replied. "If anything was going to happen to you I think it would have already happened." Chibi-Usa sighed in relief. She was thinking the worst out of everything.  
"Thanks Ami," Chibi said standing up and about to leave.  
"Hold up." Ami called standing up and putting the book in her bag walking up beside the girl. "I'll walk you home."  
"Thanks Ami."  
  
****************************  
  
Rei at this time was feeding her crows as Mamoru talked to her grandfather about the final preperations for the ceremony. She was actully going to go through with this even though everything in her body told her not to. That she was betraying Usagi as well, but that couldn't be. Usagi was inside of her. Actully as Rei thought about it she was helping the poor girl. Maybe a relationship like that with Mamoru in the past wasn't going to work but a father figure could. Her emotions always were on the flux and then she wondered why the others hadn't arrived at the temple yet to bug her about everything and anything she did.   
  
She thought to soon when she saw Makoto walking up to the temple with a wrapped up dish in her hands. Rei just rolled her eyes trying to ignore her.  
"I brought yah food." The girl broke in. Rei just looked up.  
"You know you don't have to." Rei said.  
"I know." Makoto said walking in the house being trailed by Rei. Makoto set the dish down on the table and unwrapped it, opening it up as everyone gathered around the table. Looking up she about dropped the cover.  
  
Why was Mamoru here? Turning she glanced at Rei who sighed.  
"Just don't ask." Was all Rei said rubbing her forehead. Makoto was puzzled but let it pass anyway. Quickly she dished everyone out a good portion of the food and smiled happily watching everyone sit down to eat it.  
"Maybe we should have Makoto catare." Grandpa talked with glee.  
"Cater?" Makoto asked eyeing everyone.  
"Rei hasn't told you that Mamoru asked her to marry him..." The girls eyes shout open widely as she glared at the rogue senshi. He just chuckled nervously once again feeling her eyes stare at him like darts. Wanting to kill him. "He said he caused Rei to get pregnant and wishes to set things straight." That's when Makoto realized it. Mamoru wasn't being selfish, like she had thought. Instead he was helping the senshi try to explain how Rei had become pregnant and nodded.  
"I wish the best to both of you." She said  
Rei let out a sigh of relief thinking that Makoto would try to kill him where he sat. Things might have gotten complicated now but down the road she realized things hopefuly were clearing up.  
  
*********************************   
  
Well there it is, nice and written properly, doesn't mean ff.net will put it up correctly. *Sigh* Thanks for reading the next chapter and review before you leave and as always thanks for taking the time too.   



	7. Bridal Shop Mayham

Hehe this chapter was sappose to be a lot shorter but I got an inspriation before I went to bed, so enjoy!  
  
Chapter 7  
Bridal Shop Mayhem  
  
Standing outside of the bridal shop, Rei stood there. Mamoru and Minako were beside her looking at the gowns in the window debating weither or not to go inside this one or walk down a few blocks and look at the next one.  
"We can go in this one." Rei sighed looking at both of them. They nodded as they all gathered inside the shop.   
There were woman all about the shop looking at various gowns and garments. Some were probaby for a formal dance while others, more odveous then the previous where looking for wedding dresses. They seemed to be always blushing and giggling with their friend beside them. Rolling her eyes Rei never imagined herself going into a bridal shop so soon not to mention with Mamoru.  
"This one is soooo cute!" Minako exclaimed rushing over to one of the racks and pulling off a frilly white dress that had a very thin waist.   
"That isn't going to fit me." Rei muttered passing by her to another rack that was clearly marked cheaper. Both Mamoru and Minako where chuckling nervously at the miko's abrupt behavior.   
"Well are you two a happy couple?" A sales representitive cheerfuly said to Minako and Mamoru. Quickly Mina shook her head no.  
"I'm not her.." She said then pointing over to Rei who was grumbling under her breath realizing all the dresses in the markdown where just as small as the one Mina had picked out right away. The sales repersentitive looked sheepish.  
"I'm soooo sorry." She bowed. "I'm sure you'll be very happy." She turned her head to see pissed Rei.  
"I need something bigger." She muttered glaring at the woman who just chuckled nervously nodding and quickly hurried away to get bigger dresses. Rei just stood there beside Mamoru and Minako sighing. "Well what do you expect? I'm pregnant."  
"It's not that." Mina said. "You didn't have to scare the poor girl."  
"I can do what I want, I'm a costamer." Rei huffed scowling.   
The girl returned within a few minutes with an armload of dresses that where bigger. Rei walked up and looked through them taking a few of the dresses out of the many she had brought. "I'll try this." She said walking to the dressing rooms leaving the girl there with an armload of dresses still.  
"She's normaly not THIS bad." Mina appolizied to the girl. "Just a lot of stress and she tens to get that way with it."   
"...its ok..." The woman said looking back at the dressing room. "You wouldn't believe how many brides can actully be sorta cranky." Mamoru sighed looking over to see Rei come out. Her long raven hair flowing down in scattered parts around her figure. It was very much a contrast to the white gown that now lay upon her. Though Rei had always had a stricking and most demanding beauty of all the scouts the dress seemed to fit. The trim though was a crimson red.   
"WOW!" Mina said clapping her hands. "It was like it was made for you!" She rushed over to Rei who now seemed to be fitting in with the other woman, a flush came to her cheeks and a smile crept upon her face ever so slowly. Mina rushed over beside her giggling even more then most of the brides in the shop, especially more then Rei. Mamoru just smiled at the two girls standing infront of the mirror. It made him sad of course though. He had always invisioned Usagi there with everybody around her fussing over her. Pain filled his eyes as memories began to fill his mind as well. Trying to push them off he decided not to get all emotional there. Things had changed and this was Rei's day, not Usagi's. That's when he noticed a shy smile on Rei's face as she was looking at him for approval. Nodding he walked over to her.  
"It looks perfect on you." He said coming around to the back.  
"Lets just hope it stays that way." Rei retorted with a smile on her face. That's when she noticed the older woman in the shop staring at them with awws and oooos on their faces at the couple.  
"They're so cute together..." She could hear in the crowd. Blushing profusly even more Rei quickly turned and went into the dressing room. Mamoru just smiled at the small crowd. Mina just was gleaming happily. Nothing seemed to get her down. Rei quickly came out with the one dress in hand as the sales woman went in and got the rest.   
  
That's when it hit her. She gasped in shock looking down.  
"Rei...rei...what's wrong?" Mina said then growing worried looking at Rei. Turning her head Rei was almost in tears.  
"She moved..." Was all she got out in her tears. She had been quit emotional due to the pregnancy of course so she could jump from extremely mad, to extremely happy, to teary eyed in a blink of a second.  
"Who moved?" Mina asked not quit getting what she was getting at.  
"Usagi you baka!" Rei hissed then looked down again touching her stomach. "Usagi moved."  
"RRREEEEEAAAAALLLLLYYYY?!" Mina gasped. "Has she ever done it before?"  
"No or I wouldn't have jumped baka!" Rei yelled again. "You are to blonde for your own good." Mina just chuckled nervously.  
"May I touch..."   
"She stopped moving already, it was only for a second." Rei glared. "Come on Mamoru, lets get this dress payed for and go before Mina blows a gasket." Mamaru nodded pulling out his wallet and checked the price tag. A nervous smile came about him but he then handed her the money to go pay for it. Rei went and did so and came back as they were placing it in a box.  
"How about this dress for us!" Mina yelled out to her. Rei turned to face her to see her beside this frilly orangeish pink dress that she could only see Mina ever waring. Makoto would have a cow if she had ever suggested such a thing and Ami would just chuckle nervously and crindg inworldly at it.  
"I don't think that'll work." Rei said. "I'm just going to have you three duke it out on what dress should be picked out. That way it isn't my fault."  
"I'm so going to get them to choose that." Mina said walking up beside them as the box was handed to Mamaru and they were off.   
"Have you guys figured out whats going to happen after the marrage cerimony?" Mina asked them. "I mean this wedding is really just for show till we can get everything set straight or something."  
"I don't know." Rei responded. "Nothing will ever be set straight again. Setsuna told me that one day when she came to visit." Rei sighed. "...I I don't know what I'm going to tell Usagi when she grows up about this. I mean she could understand or throw one of her hissy fits...or be someone totaly unlike the Usagi we know. I just don't know...." Rei looked down, worry written all over her face. That's when an arm came and held Rei closer of Mamoru's.  
"Don't worry so much. It's not good for her or you." He said. "What ever happens will happen. We can't prevent it or see it so don't worry about it." Rei nodded slowly looking down.  
"Everything is so strange though." Rei said. "That's what worries me."  
"Just be glad there are no yoma to fight." Mina pointed out. "Their haven't been for months, I wonder why."  
"Don't knock on wood!" Rei hissed. "Great now we're going to be back fighting."  
"What's this we I'm hearing?" Mamoru said looking down at her. "You will promise me that you will not suit up at all."  
"Mamoru..." Rei glared up.  
"You don't have just yourself to worry about in those fights. And who knows what the powers may do to her. What if you get beat up like Usagi used to? She would never survive, nor you a beating like that." He looked ahead. "I couldn't bear to loose both of you." A blush came upon her cheeks as she looked up at him. Was he just saying this cuz it was his obligation, or did somewhere deep down in that soul of his did he care for her more then a friend. It didn't really matter, she guessed cuz she would never really know for sure which it was. He even said he had caused it and wanted to correct things. She figured that this would be a logical way to help.   
"He's right you know." Mina said on her other side. "We don't know what it'll do to Usagi and you in this state. There were never stories about when a queen used her power while pregnant."  
"Yah, it wasn't of any harm to report it as a story." Rei huffed looking away. "I should beable to protect myself."  
"Your a priestess, when the time comes you'll know how." Mina said smiling from ear to ear.  
"Wow Mina, that was really insightfull." Mamaru commented.  
"...That's what it said, a princess, I mean a princess. That billboard is so hard to read." Question marks flew as they looked at each other and then to were Mina was pointing. On top of a building was a giant bilboard selling some sorta chocolate treat that said Your a princess, when the time comes you'll know how. Mamoru and Rei burst out laughing at the weird builboard. Wipping a tear away Rei looked up, feeling a small breeze pass through her cloth. It was getting cold again. School would start and how was she going to finish her last year with a baby? So may questions floated around in her mind that she hoped one day they would be answered till then she just hummed a faint tune and went on with her day as best as she could.  
Chibi-Usa hopped along through the park near her grandparents house (though she would never tell THEM that, well not till the new Crystal Tokyo happened, if it ever was and they were still alive). A frown came upon her face as she thought about it and sat down at a bench looking ahead. A tear trickled down her face as she thought of everything. Setsuna wouldn't speak of Usagi at all saying that that was not for her to know at this point and time.   
"Why..." She muttered rubbing her eyes. That's when a familiar voice floated through her head.   
  
It was too familar..  
  
"Why are you crying little girl?" The girl said. Chibi-Usa's head shot up as her eyes flared.   
  
Usagi stood before her. Her mouth was gapped open as she looked at the girl. "Are you ok?"  
"...ya..yah," Chibi-Usa said not knowing what to think. The girls eyes where the same as her former mothers. She stood as tall and even had the same style of clothes that Usa-mama when she was younger used to wear. "I'm sorry, just a hard day." She muttered turning her head away. The only thing that was different was her hair. Instead of the two buns on her head she had her hair to about waist length and tied back loosely with a bunny hair tie.  
"Well thats ok." The girl said sitting beside her. "We all have hard days at times. Just today I had one," She looked up at the sky with a sigh. Chibi-Usa looked at the girl from the corner of her eyes. She remembered how Usagi would put her hair down and brush it before she went to sleep. Gaining the courage Chibi-Usa wanted to introduce herself to the Usagi look alike.  
"I'm Chibi-Usa," She said putting a hand out to her to shake.  
"Wow." The girl said taking her hand. "I'm Usagi." Chibi-Usa's eyes flared more.   
"...h...h...how...." She muttered in tears. "This can't be...I must be halusinating..." Standing up she turned to leave when the girl grabbed her hand.  
"Wait!" She said. Chibi-Usa stopped looking down. Who was doing this to her? This was a really crewl joke. "You must be one of the people I'm here to see." She added.   
"See?" Chibi-Usa asked turning around and looking at the Usagi look alike.  
"My mother sent me here to help. She said it would be good training." Usagi responded. "She also said that you guys need the help." Chibi-Usa looked down at the girl. Was she hearing what she was?   
  
Usagi had come from the future like she had before?! This wasn't going to be taken very well with all of them. Tears snuck slowly down the pink haired girl's eyes.  
"...so were are you going to stay?" She forcivly got out. How she just wanted to curl up and cry in the middle of the park because of the memories of the mother she would never have.  
"My mother said that her friends would help out figure out." Usagi muttered looking down. That's when an explosion rang out in the corner of the park. Usagi stood up looking with determination then at Chibi-Usa. "We got to go check that out." Chibi nodded wiping the tears from her eyes as they ran to the corner.  
  
Makoto and Mina were already there dodging and shooting out to the creature with their powers. It seemed to be composed of leaves of a bush it had infected for some odd reason.  
"...power....I need power...." It hissed sending out vines to lash at them.   
"Moon Crystal Power!" Chibi ran up and transformed.  
"Earth Crystal Power!" Was what Usagi said. Both Mina and Lita looked at the new girl blinking. Could that be....Usagi? Usagi wore a blue and green outfit with redish brown bows. She didn't wait at all. "EARTHEN WIND TUNNAL!" She yelled out causing what it said to happen infront of her tearing into the planet creature which caused it to scream.   
"Jupitor Thunder Shock!" She yelled charring the rest of the creature. Chibi-Usa was the first to speak after a long period of time where everyone just stared at the Usagi look alike.  
"..Guys...this IS her, she came from the future." Everyone nodded waving Usagi to follow them as they jumped away from the growing crowd of ubservers. They had noticed that the normal sailor moon had been gone for some time and replaced with the pink haired one that used to be Chibi-Moon.  
  
They had made their way up to the top of a sky scrapper, before that calling Ami to talk to her about it. Ami arrived a few minutes after they had suited up.  
"You said it was ergant." She muttered seeing all the scouts besides Rei standing there. They moved out of her way to show the green and blue scout who's face screamed out Usagi. Ami gasped looking at the girl.  
"...It...It can't be..." Ami muttered. Makoto looked off in the distance sighing.  
"Chibi-Usa said she is."  
"She knew I was a scout." Chibi-Usa said quietly playing with her blue skirt (remember once Usagi was gone she took full power of the moon though she wasn't the princess anymore, which means her outfit would change from the pink to the one Usagi started with).  
"My mother and the other guardians said it would be good for me to come here and train," Usagi muttered. "Since my mother isn't able to fight at all at this time."  
"You know Rei is your mother?" Mina asked. Usagi nodded.  
"..I know everything that happened." Usagi stated. "Why she's pregnant with me and such." A sad look came upon her eyes as she looked down and sighed. Makoto embraced her suddenly, tears falling from the senshi of Jupitors eyes unfought. Usagi blinked then returned the hug.  
"I wish I understood everything of why I did what I did. Mother says she doesn't want Luna to place my old memories back before the shooting."  
"I understand why." Mina said looking down. "Nobody should have to releave that..." Mina wiped a tear away. Usagi was back for a while. Usagi sighed pulling away from Makoto.  
"So it is true that the royal power was not of Mars till just recently." Ami nodded pulling out her computer and taking a scan of Usagi and found her to be geneticly identical to the one they knew of. Ami put away the computer and then looked up to Usagi.  
"What's going to happen now?" Chibi-Usa said. "We've got to tell Rei, I mean she does have the right to know about this. It does involve her." Makoto looked down at the ledge.  
"Usagi can live with me for now." She said. "Since I do live alone and all there will be no complications with parents or anything." Everyone nodded. "I just can't see sending Usagi with Chibi-Usa. Though her hair is different, her parents will know its her."  
"We'll tell Rei tomorrow." Mina added. "She had a long day with buying her wedding dress and dealing with everything in the state she's in. It didn't help that the sales representitive was really blonde acting."  
"Worse then you?" Makoto remarked causing everyone to burst out laughing. "Well then its settled. Usagi we'll get you a room at my appartment and you can stay there till the time comes that you are asked to come home." Usagi nodded. "The rest of you go home and get some sleep. Today's been hard on all of us and tomorrow could be just as worse." The rest of them nodded and they all departed their ways to their respective homes, Usagi trailing after Makoto.  
  
******************************  
  
"...Luna..." A voice called to her. Luan's eye opened to see Setsuna standing there in her Sailor Pluto garb.  
"What is it?" She muttered sitting up.  
"Usagi is in this time. Rei of the future sent her here to train much like how Serenity did with Chibi-Usa." Luna looked up at her shocked.  
"..She's not coming here, is she?" Luna muttered. "Her parents would freak and want to know what's going on."  
"Of course not, the scouts have already figured out that. I just thought I would warn you and Artemis so you don't freak out like Rei tomorrow." Luna nodded sighing.   
"Thanks Setsuna." Luna muttered falling asleep once again.  
  
********************************  
  
This chapter was sappose to end at the end of the scene with Rei, Mina, and Mamoru. I thought having Usagi coming from the future would add a really cool twist to the story. Who knows where it'll go next. Review before you leave and as always thanks for reading!  



	8. The Meeting

Hey the next chapter is up finally. It took a weekend to write it. I would like to thank Jacinta for reading and editing it a bit. Now on to the chapter  
  
Chapter 8  
The Meeting  
  
Makoto stood infront of the temple looking at the door with Usagi beside her. Why did she volenteer to have Usagi live with her? She knew stuff was going to fly when she brought her in there. Turning her head she looked at the girl who was also   
looking concern. She seemed a lot mature then the Usagi they all knew. Last night after cooking her old favorite food she volenteered to do the dishes and went straight to bed. It was so strange to see Usagi so humbled around people it made Ami look like a flamboyent teenage girl out to find a boyfriend. She chuckled heading up to the steps and opening the door peaking her head in to see where the miko was standing; she was no where to be seen. Stepping in Usagi followed her looking   
around.   
"So this is the temple..." She muttered stepping forward then stopping startled. Makoto looked at her questionly but looked at what she was looking at down the hall to see Rei there with some towels standing there with an _expression of pure shock   
and pain in her eyes.   
"...Rei." Makoto started looking at the miko sighing. "This is Usagi, she's from the future. Your future self sent her here to help us." Rei walked up setting the towels aside on a table then staring at the girl infront of her. It looked like Usagi though she seemed more calm then the Usagi she knew of would have acted.   
"Hi." She said odveously nervous. Rei turned around and went to get something in the kicten without a word. Makoto glanced at the door worried. Rei was rarely quiet about her emotions unless it came to something of the heart. Coming out she handed the girl a soda and Makoto one as well.   
"When did she arrive?" Rei asked no emotion in her voice. Her eyes where also avoiding Usagi's and Makotos.   
"Last night." Makoto responded. "Chibi-Usa came upon her first. There was an attack at the park..."   
"Attack..." Rei's head shot up more concern with the latter problem. "On what? Why?"   
"Ami is working on that." Makoto said with a frustrated sigh. Rei nodded then looking up at Usagi who was gazing at the pop can lid nervously.   
"How's the future?" Rei broke in startling the blonde who nervously looked up.   
"Its nice. Setsuna said it wasn't the way it was sappose to be in the past alternete line but it'll do." Usagi muttered. Rei started to become frustrated at the quietness this Usagi had about her.   
"I'm not your mother yet you do know." Rei said glaring at the girl angrly.   
"...I...I'm sorry...Its just that you haven't changed much in looks from now till you assend the thrown and I can remember..." Usagi muttered again. Rei looked at Makoto for some help. This was no Usagi they knew of.   
"Hey how about Rei comes with us and we go to the arcade," Makoto said looking at Rei who sighed and nodded.   
"I'll go dress." Rei said walking away. Makoto let out a breath that she realized she had been holding. Usagi looked up and realized what had just happened. A quiet shy giggle came from her lips which made Makoto chuckle as well.   
"ARRGH MINA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Rei's angry voice shouted. Makoto and Usagi looked at each other when they rushed to her room to see Rei in the middle of a pile of clothes that she was throwing from her dresser. "HOW CAN SHE AFFORD ALL THIS?!" About her was maternaty clothes scattered about. Makoto and Usagi burst out laughing seeing the mess and the very Mina looking clothing about the room. Rei looked up furious but just seeing Usagi's smiling face brought tears of joy upon her   
eyes. The last memory she had of Usagi wasn't a pleasent one...   
"Rei..." Makoto muttered after laughing it off and realizing Rei was now in tears. "Are you ok?" Rei nodded wiping the tears away.   
"Being pregnant does this to one." She muttered grabbing two random articals of clothing by her feet and quickly rushed past them to the bathroom. Makoto knew what was probaby going through her mind but said nothing. Usagi was already in an   
aquired position. A few minutes Rei came back in a red baggy shirt and a skirt. "Lets just go before I   
decide to kill Mina...I wonder where she put my clothes..."   
"Calm down Rei," Makoto said chuckling. "Your pregnant, you don't need this stress, its not good for you or the baby."   
"Yah," Usagi said cheerfully. Rei's eyes settled upon her face, her blue eyes, and the hair she had. The hair didn't seem right but that was because she had never seen the old Usagi wear it any other way besides the buns upon her head. She wasn't going to say anything.   
"Let's go," Rei said as she turned and headed toward the door. They followed her out the door and to the bus stop.   
As Usagi stepped on she noticed the stares upon her from people on the bus. There was a large number of old classmates of Usagi's upon the bus. One of them stood up after the bus had continued on to the next stop. She looked at Rei and Makoto who   
wouldn't give her a straight look in the eye. Why where they hanging with a Usagi look alike now? She turned her attention to the quient and quit shy girl who held Usagi's face and blue eyes. She tried to study them but found it hopeless....   
  
Sighing she returned to her seat without another word. Rei let out a sigh of relief as she realized the girl decided not to ask quiestions about the new girl. Looking out the window she let her eyes just unfocus and stare out as she thought about all that had happened the past few months, especially Usagi now in this time. She didn't understand it fully but knew with time she would. There had to be a reason why her older self would send Usagi to them once again this early. She felt the tears forcing themselves upon the corners of her eyes. No she had to be strong. The rest of the team was counting on her now to be their princess. Somehow she'll have to take her place as the princess. This world needs to survive and though Rei had always wished she had been secretly along with everyone, at one time she knew that Usagi was what this world needed.   
"...Rei...?" Usagi's voice whispered over her shoulder. Rei looked up wiping the tears from her eyes.   
"Sorry.." She mumbled looking out the window. Usagi looked at her worried. Rei was acting majorly depressed. Maybe this was why her mother insisted her on going to this time as well; to help Rei get past everything and become the woman the world   
needed. They where quiet the rest of the way to the arcade.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I realized not to long ago that everything started uploading funny when I did those long star lines to break up paragraphs. I don't know if this will work but maybe It'll upload normal now. I have the origanals of most of the stories so I can change it so it'll upload it normal. There is going to be updating of old stories coming up soon (like spell checking and such and fixing the paragraphs) with the new yahoo group. *points to user id at ff.net for the url of the group* Review before you leave and as always thanks for taking the time to read one of my stories.  
  



	9. Uncertainty

Well here is the next chapter of Lost to a gun Shot. Its been 2-3 weeks since I updated anything so I decided to write to make sure you guys know I'm still alive (Though barely) I can barely talk and I have a cold but all is cool.  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine and if you believe it that it is mine then your are WRONG!  
  
Chapter 9  
Uncertainty  
  
Brushing his black hair back he chuckled with one of his classmates.   
"Dude your marring that temple girl?!" His friends voice said. He nodded leaning back against the railing. Since Usagi's death Mamoru had made it a point to make more friends outside of the scouts. He had believed that since he had saw the future he would just really stick with the scouts knowing nothing would happen to them...which changed. That girl was the only exception to him not talking to classmates, and now she had transferred away saying she couldn't look at him in the eye and not feel guilty.   
"Yeah I've known her for a while," Mamoru said to his friend. "I would call her one of my best friends."  
"Wow, I never knew that," The guy said leaning back against the wall facing him. That's when he began to chuckle. "You must have never been around when we talked about the temple maiden at Cherry Hill."  
"O?" Mamoru asked looking puzzled.  
"We all had this thing for her," The guy said chuckling some more. "But a few of us had asked her not to long ago for a date and she chewed us up and spit us out."  
"That's Rei for you," Mamoru said laughing nervously rubbing the back of his head. "But like I said we're getting married soon."  
"I just never saw you ever marring anyone else besides that blonde girl," The guy said. "She was really cute." Mamoru's eyes began to fill with pain as he nodded.  
"But that can't be helped now," He muttered making his friend realize that it was still to fresh for him to handle talking about it."  
"Yeah...so when did you propose to the shrine maiden?" His friend said changing the subject.  
"Actually I asked her grandfather about it," He said putting on a smile. "He's old fashioned and all. I figured that would be the best way to get it in good with both of them." He said making his friend chuckle.  
"So...I have a strange question...speaking of your proposal to your girlfriend and all..." He asked.  
"Jed you can ask anything," Mamoru said.  
"Well...how do you know your in love with the girl...well lets say for your example how did you know Rei was the one that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with.."  
"Why?" Mamoru said trying to make up a story in the back of his head.  
"Well I've been dating my girlfriend for the past four years," Jed said. "I think its at the point where I should propose to her or let the relationship go."  
"I see," Mamoru said sighing. Mamoru never really questioned himself if he loved Usagi when she was alive before the incident mainly because they where "destined" which he learned after Usagi's death could be changed. What made him love Usagi in all the lives they shared. He chuckled thinking about her pure hearted antics. That's why he loved Usagi. The fact that she could make him smile even at the worst times. That's when he became startled blushing furcly.  
"Well?" Jed said.  
Mamoru shook it off quickly.  
"You know when you see yourself old, ugly, and gray with the woman holding hands walking down the street and you feel happy about it." Mamoru said trying to figure out what had just happened.  
"I never thought of it that way," Jed said smiling. "That does make sense. Thanks bro. Anyway I got class in 10 so I should head." Mamoru nodded seeing his friend walk out of the room and then he stood there alone. Jed and he had been alone in the room that was for a class they had had about 40 minutes ago. Mamoru sat down in the chair next to him. It just didn't seem right. He felt awful about it now.  
"What the heck is happening to me..." He muttered closing is eyes.  
There again she stood with a beautiful smile upon her face and her raven black hair waving behind her. He had figured that he would marry Rei and that would be that. Never in his mind had he thought he could fall in love with the Miko. Closing his eyes he sighed in frustration. Could he be falling in love with her?! He always thought his heart would be with Usagi and Usagi alone. Closing his eyes he only got confirmation that Rei seemed to be taking his heart. This made him angry. Standing up he walked over to the door and shut it, locking it. Then he walked to a corner.   
"Sailor Pluto, I know you can hear me. I need to speak with you," He said glaring at the wall waiting for her. A dark figure began to appear in front of him holding the time key.  
"Yes Mamoru?" Pluto said glaring at the renegade senshi.  
"Tell me why I have feelings for Rei now and not entirely for Usagi?!" He shouted much so frustrated. Pluto pressed her lips together closing her eyes.  
"Destiny changes and so do feelings. You don't need me to tell you that Mamoru. And the Usagi you once knew is gone and will never be back, that is your punishment for breaking the flow of destiny. Remember that for later."  
"You know if you saw all this happen in the future, why didn't you warn me or something, you are the senshi of time." He spat. Pluto kept her cool at the very angry Mamoru.  
"Only a few people in the history of time can effect the flow of destiny, senshi are one of the few. Normal humans cannot, that is why I do not worry about them. I cannot see a break in destiny for I only see the destiny itself." Mamoru sighed slamming his hand down on the table and walking to a window trying to calm down. "Your new destiny is to marry the Princess of Mars, keeper of the crystal now and love her. You do hold power now, and you can still effect destiny but you are not and will never be as powerful as you where once and going to be." Mamoru turned to her with growing tears in his eyes.  
"So it really is it, isn't it?" He said standing tall allowing the tears to go down his cheeks. Pluto nodded.  
"Your not the only one who feels this Mamoru, you changed the destiny for everyone someway or another. Chibi-Usa will never grow up having the father and mother she should have, the Usagi we knew will never have fulfilled her dream of being a bride to the one she loved. Rei now has to take on the burden of the crystal and protecting everyone. She will always have thoughts about how bad she is at this compared to their lost princess. I see depression for the princess if you senshi do not help. The others have to deal with Rei and not Usagi for being the princess. Crystal Tokyo will be not as you remembered it when you went to the future. And..."  
"And?" Mamoru asked who had stopped crying not to long after the first tear had been shied.  
"The destiny of you guys have been changed so another destiny has been changed," Pluto said.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean in this confusion right now Mamoru an evil will awaken that wasn't suppose to awaken till four thousand years in Usagi's first reign, we would have been ready for such an evil." Pluto said. This did not go well over with Mamoru.  
"What do you mean..." He asked causously as if he was walking on egg shells.  
"It has no name," Pluto said. "At the beginning of the Universe when the crystal was created so was another evil to counter the purity of the crystal though the gods who created both found a way to keep the evil at bay. It was foretold that Usagi would finally destroy where the gods could not turning the chaotic universe into a peaceful utopia that it should have been." Pluto waved her time key showing a black shadow and Queen Serenity with all the senshi dead around her. "It would have been destroyed by Usagi's love for her friends."  
"So did Beryl." Mamoru pointed out.  
"Beryl is nothing compared to this creature Mamoru, it has no name though it was giving many names throughout time: Lucifer, Satan, to name a few."  
"H....ho...how did the gods find a way to stop it?" Mamoru asked worried written all over his face. Nobody was given the word Satan without a reason.  
"Its memory was erased," Pluto begin. "And they made it a continuous rebirth from one life to the next on Earth. It did not know what it was nor could it comprehend what it was. Human was all it could see itself as. Because of Usagi's death and Rei's ascension to the thrown the evil is going to awaken 5000 years early within the next few months." Mamoru collapsed to his knees.   
  
He...he had caused this as well. The senshi weren't ready for this at all. Rei couldn't transform! That also met that the crystal couldn't be used.  
"I'm not deserving of Rei.." He finally broke the silence. Pluto came up in front of him placing a hand on his shoulder and kneeling down with a kind smile on her face.  
"You are Mamoru and your going to have to be there for her. This is going to be the toughest for her." She said. Mamoru just threw off the hand and stood up.  
"No I'm NOT!" He shouted heading toward the door and opening it and walking down the hallway pissed. Pluto sighed looking at the orb on her time key and seeing the looming shadow coming from the heart of Earth and engulping it in blackness. She shook her head.  
"You hold more power over destiny Mamoru then you know." She then disappeared.  
  
****************************************  
  
Wow this one was a dark one. But it is a foreshadow on why Usagi was sent to the past. Review before you leave and as always thanks for reading one of my stories.  



	10. A Movie

Well after all my assignments where done I finally had time to write. So please enjoy.  
  
Chapter 10  
A Movie  
  
Usagi sat there on her bed in Makoto's apartment. Turning her head she looked out the door to see the scout of Jupiter chopping some food up. The girl was making enough for Rei, Makoto, and herself to eat. Rei was coming over to spend the night. Her grandfather was going out of town for a few days and insisted Rei go stay with someone, preferably Mamoru since he was the one who supposedly did that to her, though everyone else knew the real truth. But Mamoru seemed to be unavailable for some odd reason. Usagi didn't understand why her surrogate father was so distant as of resent. There was a knock on the door to the hallway of Makoto's apartment.  
"She's here!" Usagi nodded coming outside the door and shutting it quietly walking to the kitchen and began to poor the water for the tea they where all going to have for dinner. Makoto opened the door to see Rei in a large t-shirt and jeans with grandpa standing there beside her holding an overnight bag. "Hello Rei and grandpa."  
"Hi Makoto," Rei said stepping in along with her grandfather who was looking about suspiciously.  
"Sorry the kitchen is such a mess sir, I've been cooking and all." She bowed. Grandpa smiled.  
"It's ok Makoto dear. I want to make sure my granddaughter will be comfortable here with you for the few days."  
"You could have just left me at the temple alone Grandpa," Rei said annoyance in her voice. Makoto just chuckled lightly getting back to stirring the rice and the gravy.  
"You are in no condition to be by yourself Rei for long amounts of time. That blasted fiancé of yours is no where to be found either or I could have just left you and had him stay there. I hate leaving the temple unattended as well."  
"Don't worry about that," Makoto said. "Minako said she would take care of it while Rei is gone."  
"Well that will be good." Grandpa said then his eyes landing on Usagi who was putting the tea kettle on the stove with new water. She turned on the stove and turned taking her place at the table. "Who's this?" He pointed to Usagi. The girl looked awfully familiar.  
"O, her?" Makoto said looking at Usagi trying to figure out a name. Usagi would be a dead give away if grandpa recognized her.  
"I'm Caitlin," Usagi said standing up and bowing. "My parents died a few months ago and Makoto has been generous enough to let me live with her." Grandpa looked at her in puzzlement. The name wasn't familiar but the face she held...reminded him of someone. Maybe if she put her hair up differently she would like the girl he buried months ago.   
"Hey, don't you have a bus to catch?" Makoto said chuckling nervously setting the rice on the table.  
"O yes I do," Grandpa said snapping out his train of memory. "Rei behave and thank you again Makoto." He quickly headed out the door shutting it behind him. Usagi let out a breath she had been holding once she realized that grandpa had remembered the old Usagi's face. Rei just chuckled looking at Usagi and Makoto.  
"So what are the plans now?" Rei asked sitting down slowly and looking at them.  
"Well eat for one," Makoto said putting the fried veggie's on the table next to the rice and gravy. "Then we can go to the movies tonight, that new movie is playing that we've all wanted to see."  
"The one with that hunk from the Lord of the Rings in it?" Rei said dreaming.  
"Hey hey hey, You've got a husband coming up," Makoto said laughing. "You can't call dibs on Orlando Bloom. He's mine." Usagi just chuckled lightly at the two teenagers.  
"O like I could control my engagement to Mamoru!" Rei shouted laughing. "I already told you what happened with that." Makoto sat down taking a sip of her tea and dishing out some rice on Usagi's plate and Rei's.   
"You know I can do that myself," Rei said eyeing Makoto.  
"Yeah I know you can but it wouldn't be a good hostess to make a pregnant woman dish her own food."   
"Don't argue," Usagi said laughing quietly. "For the first week I argued about that and ended up loosing and giving up about it." Makoto stuck her tongue out at Usagi who just giggled quietly. Rei rolled her eyes and they all began to eat talking about what they would do for the 5 days Rei was living with Makoto.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Mamoru sat at the park quietly staring out in the distance sighing. Setsuna's words echoed throughout his head thinking about it. There was a new evil coming and it was his fault because of it. How was he going to tell the senshi who already where a little casous when it came to him. Standing up he let out a long sigh. How where the senshi going to defeat the new evil without Rei? Deciding to head home he walked out of the park only to have a building blow up in his face.  
"What the..." He muttered getting up and seeing a weird looking black shadowy creature standing there. It began to form into a strange black suited blade ridden creature. Quickly he pulled out the white rose.  
"Starlight Night..." He muttered as his normal garb was replaced with a black outfit that was similar to his old moonlight night form. Setsuna was right about the fact he still retained some power, though he will never be able to charge up to his old prince status since Usagi was going to be Sailor Earth from now on. He stood out there picking up a stick and jumping at the creature hitting it in the side with it.  
"I am the Starlight Night, and you are not welcome here," He said pointing at the creature who hissed at him.  
"I am a creation of him! I will create havoc and destroy man kind till the appointed time." It jumped at him, bladed claws extended. Mamoru looked at it in horror. He wasn't strong enough to defeat this creature alone.  
"Jupiter Thunder Blast!" A woman's voice yelled as the creature screamed landing a few feet in front of him. Mamoru looked up and saw Makoto as Sailor Jupiter, Rei with a charmed paper in her arms glaring at the monster,...and another scout unknown to him.  
"Jupiter...Rei..." He breathed a sigh of relief. Rei nodded throwing one of the papers in her hand on the creature's forehead. The creature screamed trying to rip the paper off of it's head as red veiny lines began to wrap around it. The unknown senshi to him came up and with her boot slammed its head into the pavement "popping" it and a scream was released. The blackness that Mamoru had seen before it took a form extiguished into the air.   
"What the heck was that?!" The woman said turning to the girls.  
"It's the beginning," Mamoru said. "A new enemy is about to awaken guys. Setsuna told me this."  
"And she didn't tell us?!" Makoto said angrily. "And why didn't you come and tell us once it happened."  
"Hold it girl," Rei said sighing. "We've all got a lot to deal with. This monster was fairly easy anyway." Mamoru looked at Rei with thankful eyes. At least she got Makoto off his back for now. His attention turned toward the new senshi. His eyes looked at her face. That's when he realized whom the girl looked like.  
"...Usagi..." He muttered in shock.  
"Yeah," Makoto said. "This is Usagi who's come from the future to help out Mamoru. Nobody told you that as well." His shock expression didn't detour though. Usagi was back?!  
"Mamoru..." Rei broke through. "You've got to work as a team with us. We all do. He said there was a new enemy and the attacks on Tokyo have increased these past few weeks. I don't care what happened in the past. We've really got to work together to keep the future bright." Mamoru looked at Rei this time. His feelings now where defenitly confused. On one hand after looking at Usagi who stood there in a green and brown uniform, quit similar to Makoto's he could feel feelings he had coined up as lost forming again...and yet Rei brought something new in his heart. He closed his eyes. What was he going to have to go through till he finally moved on and accepted everything.  
"Well anyway, we're going to be late for that movie, we should head." Makoto said. Rei nodded.   
"We can change back when we have found a less conspicuous place to." Usagi said ignoring his stares at her. Rei nodded as they waved goodbye to him and headed off to see a movie leaving him there with the haunting image of the last time he had seen Usagi alive.  
  
***********************  
  
"Do you think Mamoru will be ok?" Usagi asked looking at Rei. "He looked quit shocked at me when he saw me." Rei sighed rubbing her head. Makoto and Usagi had already changed back and they where just walking to the movies now.  
"I'm sure he'll be fine," Rei said with a reassuring smile to Usagi. "He's gotten through a lot these past through months. I'm sure he can deal with this now." Rei looked ahead and saw a line to the movie theater and let a frustrated sigh go.  
"Well lets hope they're all not going to that movie," Makoto laughed. "The only other movie playing that seems to be semi interesting is that new Jack Chan movie and lately he's been bring out crappy movies. Rei just began to chuckle as they got in line.  
"Well lets hope its not full," She said. Usagi nodded.  
  
************************  
  
Well there is the next chapter for you guys. I do hope you enjoyed it. Well Review before you go and as always thanks for taking the time to read one of my stories.  



	11. Another Problem

Wow its been a while, hasn't it?! Gah school is just a lot for me right now but I did get a new chapter to ltags out for all of you people who have been waiting. Hopefully it doesn't take me that long to do the next chapters and such. On to the story!

Lost to a gun shot  
Chapter 11  
Another Problem

His eyes couldn't remove his eyes from the frame. He couldn't find himself to throw away the picture. It was of Usagi, Chibi-Usa and him at the park one day. Sitting there in the dark he held his hand to his head as tears began to form in the corners of his eyes. The girl..  
The one they said was Usagi...she just didn't feel right. The princess he knew and loved before stood there as a whole different person. Her hair wasn't up in the normal form that he was so used to but the girl held the face that he loved.   
God why did this have to be so difficult?! Setting the picture back in the drawer he slid it shut and turned getting up off the couch and walked into the kitchen. It couldn't be helped anymore. He was engaged to Rei now and not by her choice. Mamoru couldn't back out and besides Usagi was not the one he loved and he was going to have to get used to it. Though it was quit disturbing seeing the face that had been buried a while ago standing before him just a few hours, blinking like nothing had happened. But something had happened. He eninvertantly had caused Usagi to kill herself and cast off her power to Rei who always seemed unsure of herself now. Mamoru had been around the princess of Mars long enough to see the worry and fear in the girls eyes. There had been only one other time he had seen those eyes, that he was sure of. The time where Rei knew of the terrible evil coming to Earth when they had met the Outer Senshi and found out about Hotaru. Rei had tried to hide it from the inner senshi about the visions of incoming doom trying to protect the princess but in the end it didn't work. But luckily they all came out of it unscathed. Setsuna said Rei needed him to help her but he still didn't know if he was worthy enough. Because of him an evil that was to be awoken during the middle of Queen Sereninity's reign was going to awaken now and with Rei unable to even suit up. Walking over he went into the bathroom and started the shower. Looking up in the mirror he sighed. What was he going to do though all this? Could Rei love him even? If she had caused the princess's death Mamoru didn't know if he could even look her in the face without feeling the need to punch her and kick her around trying to make her feel how much pain he was going through. Why all of a suddenly did Rei's temper just disappear? None of this he understood anymore. At times he wished he could just drop off the face of the Earth.  
Maybe even die. But then again he knew it wouldn't be for long. A senshi never was dead long. Their souls where immortal. That was the price for having the power they held.  
**************************************  
Rei held a smile upon her face as she looked at Maggot and Usagi who where beside her laughing.  
"That movie was sooo awesome!" Makoto said. "That one american actor Johnny Depp reminds me of my old boyfriend..." That just caused Usagi to giggle quietly and Rei to just roll her eyes.  
"Maybe we should just make a t-shirt that says "If your a guy you look like my old boyfriend"..I mean really you haven't even shown us a picture of this all nightly boyfriend that has everyone looking like them." Makoto stuck her tongue out at the senshi of Mars and giggled.  
"I just haven't dug out those photo albums in a while, that's all." Makoto said. "I just haven't had the need to look at him with all the look alike's running around."   
"We..." Usagi said looking down at her feet as a faint blush came to her cheeks. "I thought that other american actor, the Orlando Bloom guy was quite cute and all. I mean I wouldn't mind dating a guy who looked like him at all." Rei eyed Usagi and couldn't help but laugh.  
"Ok." Rei said. "I'll just stick with my trigun manga, thank you very much." She smiled. "Though Vash reminds me of how you used to be Usagi, though he's more donut crazy then you ever where."  
"Ghee thanks," Usagi said. "I read some of that. That's really sweet of you Rei." Makoto and Rei fell down when she said that. The other Usagi would have taken it as an insult and the fight would have ensued. Getting up Rei brushed herself off and looked over at Makoto.  
"Mina and Ami will be here tomorrow for a little sleep over," Makoto said with a smile. "If you want to know what's going on and all."  
"That sounds good," Rei said. "Though I still wish I could have stayed at the temple. Grandpa can be such a bother with things. He acts like I'm going to die or something! I'm just pregnant, that's all."  
"But a bad pregnancy could kill you." Makoto said.  
"O be quiet." Rei said as they entered the building that Makoto lived and headed to the elevator quietly for people where now heading off to bed or where sleeping.   
After the elevator stopped they walked out and into the hallway heading for Makoto's door. Makoto opened the door and they entered. Flipping on the lights Ami and Minako jumped out from their hiding spots making Rei scream and throw charm papers at their foreheads.  
Everyone stood there with sweat drop marks on their heads. Minako was the first to speak.  
"...Um...Rei...I cant' move. If I can't move I can't give you the present I bought.." She said with a nervous chuckle. Rei stood there sighing and whipping her hair.  
"...Fine...fine," Rei muttered walking over and removing the papers from Ami and Minako's forehead."Next time don't scare me like that..." Turning she slowly sat down on the couch and looked up at the girls who held big grins on their faces.  
"We decided to have a baby shower.." Ami said smiling. "Its never to early and with Usagi here to help pick out what she'll be wearing as a baby it was all the more reason too." Usagi nodded holding presents she had gotten from somewhere.  
"We tried to get the others to join but Uranus and Neptune couldn't be reached and Setsuna was at her night class tonight. Hotaru and Chibi-Usa should be coming soon too." That's when there was a knock at the door as Makoto walked over to get it.  
Soon the party was underway.  
**************************************  
Setsuna came home after her night class and set the keys on the table next to her door and set the bag down. Hotaru was gone for the night helping out with the festivities of the new princess's baby. Setsuna sighed. There had only been one other time in the timeline that she could pull out that someone had given up their right to the thrown and power. It had been eons since that day and she had almost forgotten about it herself. Though she was ageless and was older then anybody alive, including the senshi now, she was still human and that came problems with her memory.   
Yes she had remembered it not to long after the incident that involved Usagi and now Rei. The moon family wasn't always the royalty indeed. And actually what came as a shock is that the evil that now threats to destroy life today was actually the reincarnation of an immortal senshi soul. One that had given up life and was tainted with evil at the time of her death. The last true princess of the first family. She wasn't like Usagi and now because of the passing of the royal power she had awoken from her rebirth cycle. Sure she hadn't told Mamoru the whole truth in the case of where and who the creature was but the truth was is that if Mamoru found out that it was his family again who had caused the child to kill herself before Mamoru might do something drastic.  
He was in no mental state to hear about his linage's faults not with Rei's mental being hanging in the balance. 


	12. Depression

Gosh it's been a while on this story. I am really sorry guys for taking so long with this story..but like I said on my id that once I get in a writing mood for one story I let it go until it plays out. Though some of the people will hate me for saying this but I think my Mars Saga writing frenzy has run it's corse now. That means I don't have it on the brain now and I can concentrate on my other stories. This one being one of them!  
  
Lost to a Gun Shot  
Chapter 12  
Depression

"Good Morning!" A cheerful voice called out in the small apartment waking a few of the sleepers who had crashed where they had pretty much fell last night.  
"Shut up Minako..." Rei's muffled voice was heard somewhere in the blankets of the couch. "..I might not be able to burn you but I can paralyze you till I feel like it..." A hand came out of no where from the blankets and pointed toward the direction of Minako.  
Blinking Minako began to laugh a bit as she was standing in the middle of the livingroom, in the middle of all the sleeping bodies, well besides Makoto who was in her room.  
Last night had been hard on them all. Though most of them had put smiles upon their faces and laughed when needed to one could feel it in the air. There was an uneasiness to everything. The fact that they where celebrating the birth of a dead friend was partially to blame for everything and the mood that had come up. Also Chibi-Usa who had come later with Hotaru was another reminder of what exactly they where celebrating by having a baby-shower, though they celebrated non the less.  
"..Please Minako..my head hurts," A small voice called out somewhere near the door. A head popped up revealing that the keeper of the voice was non other then Chibi-Usa. "If you hadn't dropped that box on me..."  
"..I said I was sorry last night," Minako huffed.  
"..It still hurt," Chibi-Usa groaned sitting up fulling in her spot which was just a blanket on the floor. "And it still hurts."  
"Yeah right," Minako said angrily. "It couldn't possibly hurt so long after so long. Ami!" She shouted not caring now that she was waking everyone in the room.  
"..What..." Ami's voice was heard behind the couch half asleep still.   
"Could Chibi-Usa still have a headache from last night?" Minako said huffing glaring about the room, her eyes settling on Chibi-Usa again."  
"..Yawn...It is possible...If the headache big enough..." Ami mumbled as her head appeared from behind the couch as she stood up, the blankets that had been on her falling off slowly as she rubbed her eyes and yawned once more.  
you please be quiet..." Hotaru's voice now mumbled as she sat up from beside Chibi-Usa. "..I was sleeping.."  
"..So? It's time for everyone to wake up," Minako nodded. "Makoto is going to wake up and cook us wonderful pancakes and cupcakes for breakfast." She turned slightly looking at the door which opened revealing a half awake Makoto, her hair a mess around her as she yawned.  
"..No.." Makoto said. "I'm going to kill you Minako and were all going to bury you and create an alibi." Frowning the blonde who had awoken them all glanced around the room to see murderous glares being shot at her from every direction. Actually the only person who wasn't shooting glares at Minako was Usagi who was still sleeping peacefully next to the foot of the couch which Rei was sleeping on at the moment. She would have been in the extra bed room but with everything that had happened last night she didn't make it there.  
Yawning Rei sat up, the blankets falling out from around her revealing a poofy haired miko sitting there.  
"...Last night was a bad idea.." Rei mumbled standing up and walking over to the kitchen and picking up a glass turning on the facet and filling it with water.  
"What do you mean?" Minako asked. "Last night was fun!"  
"...No it wasn't," Rei hissed taking a gulp of the water. "You guys shouldn't have forced yourself."  
Most of the room which had started a low buzz of sound with people talking to each other went silent instantly. Rei had been right and somehow she had picked up on it.  
"It's not like I'm not grateful for what you guys gave me and all," She continued. "But this was something that I guess shouldn't have happened this early. A few months down the road and it would have probably been more fun to everyone and less of a drain." Taking another gulp of water she set the glass down and walked over to her couch and began to fold up the blankets.   
That didn't go unnoticed of course as Makoto glared at her backside and yanked a blanket from her.  
"You should be off your feet," Makoto stated dryly as she began to fold up the blanket she had taken from Rei. "The rest can help. You just relax and sit down."  
"I'm not dead." Rei said. "Nor am I paralyzed. I can help."  
"No you can't." Another voice said behind her. Rei turned to see Usagi there, her hairdown and a mess about her. "Mama said that you are to stubborn when it comes to pride."  
Frowning Rei glared at the girl.  
"Your mama meaning my future self told you that I'm stubborn?" Rei eyed her trying to see how that could make sense. In a way it did. Sighing Rei dropped the other blanket she had and walked over to a chair and sat in it. "Fine." Was all she stated.  
  
Mamoru hadn't moved out of his bed for the past 2 hours as he laid awake. He had work in a few hours which he knew he had to go to but something...something was eating away at him. It bothered him, it was destroying him from the inside and he knew it. Frowning he gazed up at the ceiling feeling the tears coming forth from the sides of his eyes once more though he did nothing to stop them this time. He had lost all willpower to stop the tears from coming. What was he going to do? He couldn't just wallow in self pity all day, or all year. There was going to be a time where he was going to have to move on and leave this all in the past..  
But the past was the future at one point.  
Crystal Tokyo would never happen like he had remembered seeing it so long ago. All he had left of his past was really Chibi-Usa and she hadn't come around at all since everything at happened.  
He knew as he laid there he would only slip farther into the depression he knew he was falling into. Mamoru didn't have to be a rocket scientist to know the signs of depression, which he was clearly showing at that moment. The need to even go out and meet his friends seemed to just disappear. He knew it was cuz of the fact that they just remind him of what had happened and what could have been, if he hadn't been so stupid and try to throw away the relationship he had had with Usagi at the time for a fling with a classmate.  
That never turned out.  
How stupid could one get?!  
Turning his head Mamoru gazed at the clock once more. It only read five minutes after the last time he checked. Time just seemed to be slowly stopping for him.  
He would have to talk to Setsuna about that.  
If he ever got out of this bed.  
Damn and it was going to be a nice day too.  
  
Haruka and Michiru walked out of the department store they had gone into early that morning.  
"Do you think she'll like it?" Haruka asked looking in the cart that Michiru was pushing to gaze at a large box that was set inside. "..I mean I just don't see Rei getting into such cutesy things." Michiru just laughed looking down at the box smiling.  
"..We haven't talked to the other scouts in a few weeks. Setsuna shouldn't be the only line we have to them. She said we would have to just accept what happened and go on with the changes." Smiling she looked up at her partner. "..And Rei will love it."  
"..Ok if you say so," Haruka sighed pushing her shaggy blonde hair back so it wasn't in her eyes so badly.  
"It'll be nice having a baby around," Michiru giggled again. "Wether or not it's Usagi."  
"Yeah, though I thought Rei would be the loner type more so, not raising a family." Haruka muttered. "How things can change so easily."  
The two continued to push the shopping cart to the car. Haruka reached in and picked up the bassinet box and placed it in the back seat hoping in the drivers seat once more.  
With non of the other senshi able to afford such a gift it was left up to Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna who said she would be buying another expensive but necessary present. Hotaru had went with the senshi of Time a few days ago to pick out the big present and some small things for the baby shower that the others had planned. Mostly it included clothing and bottles for Rei to use. It was also accepted that with Rei living at the temple she wouldn't be able to afford such things so the senshi would do what was necessary to help Rei out with money. It was going to be expensive but they knew it had to be done.  
  
Chibi-Usa and Hotaru where slowly walking back to Setsuna's house. Chibi-Usa had asked her now "parents" if she could spend the night there, which they accepted happily. Chibi-Usa wasn't really in the mood to talk at all. She had adored her father all her life, bothered the younger Usagi about how she got along with Mamoru back when Usagi was alive. Now...now her mother was dead, and her father had been the reason she had died. Chibi-Usa didn't feel like doing much of anything anymore.  
"It can't be helped," Hotaru's voice broke in as Chibi-Usa glanced over at her friend. "Things happen that can't be helped. Though we want to change everything that has happened this is how it is going to be."  
"I wish Puu would allow me to go back in time and change what happened," Chibi-Usa mumbled kicking a stray pebble that was near her foot. Tears began to welt up in her eyes as she tried to rub them away. Even though it had been a few months the sting of what had happened still hung on her. Chibi-Usa went from having two very loving and devoted parents who happened to be the queen and king of the Universe...to pretty much being an orphan.  
She didn't even understand why she was still there. When Mamoru and Usagi had been split for a long time there was the threat that she would fade away. She couldn't explain why she was still there. Maybe being granted the permanent role of Sailor Moon caused her fate to be changed so she wouldn't disappear. Or maybe something in the future was keeping her alive. Either way she didn't know and she didn't want to travel to the future to see what exactly was happening. For all she cared her future was dead.  
An arm wrapped came around her shoulders and wrapped around her. Blinking Chibi-Usa wiped away a tear and looked up to see Hotaru looking at her somberly.  
"Everything will be fine in the end, just wait and see," She said. "I'm sure Rei will make a fine princess."  
"..Yeah I know that," Chibi-Usa muttered gazing down. "It's just that everything I knew and loved about Crystal Tokyo is gone now. I have no papa or mama waiting for me at the palace. I have nothing."  
"You have us," Hotaru smiled once more. "The senshi are your family now."  
"I know.." Chibi-Usa muttered. "But it still is hard for me. Mama won't be there to see my stuff I get from the past or school when I go back."  
"You can never go back," Hotaru muttered. "If you do you won't exist anymore."  
"I understand that," She sighed kicking the pebble again. "It's still just so hard. Mamoru caused mama's death and now he's going to marry Rei. For all I care he should stay away from her and save us all the trouble he would cause." She glared ahead angrily. A sigh passed Hotaru's lips as she looked ahead seeing the big building that Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna all lived in along with her. Most of the senshi didn't want Mamoru around..but somehow he had gotten to a spot where they couldn't ignore him, like they wanted to. To blame him for her death.  
In the end, though Mamoru pushed Usagi to do it, it was Usagi's fault, not his. She was the one who held the gun, not Mamoru and Hotaru understood that. All the senshi that lived with her where afraid though of what Mamoru could do to Rei while she was in the state of mind and body that she was in. He could invariantly cause another death.  
If that happened she didn't know how the senshi would deal with him.  
She really didn't.  
  
Luna turned her head to gaze at Artemis as they sat on the roof of the Tsukino residence gazing at the stars above. The two cats had been quiet after all that had happened in the past few months. Both dealing with their princess's death in their own way. Neither of them tonight was crying though. They where just observing the sky and the fact there was no moon tonight. It was the new moon of course.  
"..We should probably talk to them again," Artemis said gazing down at the street. "They need us now more then ever."  
"I understand that." Luna said then sighed. "But we've never had to deal with such a situation. We had to deal with the other senshi dyeing during battles but never Usagi. Usagi was almost invincible. Obviously she wasn't."  
"She was just a regular girl when it came down to it," Artemis said. "She had to deal with life like the rest of the masses on Earth. Just just picked a wrong way of dealing with it all." He turned his head to look at Luna who was sitting a few feet behind him, her head turned to the side. His eyes settled upon the mark on her brow he could see. Both of them had noticed that slowly the mark was changing shape and color. He figured it was because the crystal had been passed on which meant they where guardians to the new planet. A few more months he figured there would be the sign of Mars upon their brow. It didn't bother him much. This was their life to live. Both of them just never thought they would have to deal with a death so significant..one that could have been prevented.  
"How about tomorrow?" Luna finally said. "We go to Makoto's."  
"Sounds fine to me," Artemis said.

Well there is the latest chapter to ltags! It's been a while I'll admit and hopefully I can continue on. Next chapter hopefully I'll be able to sorta introduce the evil that is mentioned. Please review before you go and as always thanks for taking the time to read one of my stories.


	13. Family Ties

Hey all! Yeah it's been like three months since I last wrote..school does that to one..well anyway a few things. It find it very strange that when I'm depressive I write happier then when I'm normal. I found that out writing this chapter! Heh. Ahh thanks to all who reviewed last time (you haven't been forgot) and to all who read and don't review (see reviewing lets me know you read it!). Anyway on to the chapter!

Lost to a Gun Shot  
Chapter 13  
Family Ties

Haruka and Michiru walked up slowly to the temple seeing Minako standing there in some yellow and white robes sweeping the sidewalks as best as she could..though with Minako it wasn't nearly as nice as Rei had always done. The girl looked like she was using all her concentration to just sweep a few leaves off the steps.  
"Minako.." Michiru said not helping but chuckling a bit at the girl who looked up flashing one of her smiles.  
"Hey guys!" She grinned. "How are you two today?"  
"We've come here to drop off a gift." Haruka stated motioning to the box that she was holding. Immediately Minako dropped the broom and squealed with delight looking at the box.  
"..It's so kawaiii!" She said looking up at the two. "This is for Usagi, right?" Haruka nodded laughing and walked toward the steps as Minako dug in her pockets to unlock the house part of the temple so the two could put it inside.  
"..Maybe we should put it together." Michiru mentioned as they walked into the door with Minako trailing behind them.  
"..I could help!" Minako said shutting the door behind her.  
The sound of crashing and laughter was the next thing you could hear.  
".Ow..who put THAT there..."  
  
Thunder seemed to crackle across the sky above the hotel as a very pissed off senshi came stomping into the waiting part of the restaurant.  
"Where the hell is he!" She screamed in the hostess's face whom almost fell off her feet. All she could do is cover it and look at the woman.  
"Who miss?" She stammered out fearing for her life, which she was smart enough to do with a pissed off makoto.  
"Chiba Mamoru!" Makoto hissed her eyes narrowing. "Tell him something has come up with his fiance!" She leaned back glaring at the backside of the waitress who hurried in the doors and left her sight. Makoto wasn't going to have Rei do the same thing that Usagi had done though she knew that Rei wasn't like Usagi in that. The girl would have raised Usagi by herself if Mamoru hadn't stuck his neck in it.  
The hostess came rushing back motioning toward the man behind her. Makoto was about to give the man a good screaming for just disappearing out of Rei's life like nothing had happened but with one look and the way he was holding himself Makoto stopped suddenly, as if biting her own tongue. The hostess blinked not knowing what had happened exactly.  
"...Mamoru..?" Makoto blinked not knowing if the man was him.  
Mamoru nodded slowly and reached up rubbing the back of his head sighing.  
"I haven't been sleeping well.." He laughed weakly.  
"..thats not just it." Makoto blinked. "You haven't been eating well either. You look like hell..." She crossed her arms. "But I'm not here to talk about YOUR problems."  
"..Then what exactly is this about?" He sighed.  
"..Rei..something has come up." She frowned. "And she needs you there now."  
Mamoru blinked.  
"Like what?" He asked.  
Makoto sighed rubbing the side of her head. "I would much like it if we talked about this out of here heading back to my house to talk to Rei." She said looking about seeing all the people looking at them. "..And besides..you look like you need a good meal."  
Mamoru laughed weakly. "I have missed those." He grinned looking at the hostess. "Just a sec I need to go and talk to the manager." With that Mamoru left her and walked into the restaurant once more.  
She just waited there hoping he would return quickly so she could leave. Makoto really didn't want to leave Usagi and Rei alone now. Not with what had just happened.  
Mamoru came out. "Ok lets go.." He said putting on his jacket. Makoto bowed to the hostess and apologized turning and leaving with him making her wonder what the heck exactly was going on.  
  
Usagi sighed looking at Rei's shoulders as she was quickly working about the house seeing it fit to clean now in the middle of what had happened. Looking forward she gazed at Tokyo's skyline and outlined the buildings with her eyes as she thought about it. Her mother had made mention that something would come up early in her being there that would require her assistance. She always figured it was some battle..not this..she never made mention on how she had become priestess of the shrine before..and now she knew why.  
"..Wow.." Rei's voice was heard in the other room cutting off Usagi's train of thought. Blinking she turned around and saw the woman with the couch up. Frowning the girl stood up and headed over into the living room.  
"..Rei.." Usagi said quietly.  
"..Would you look at all this.." Rei muttered under the couch.  
"..Rei..." Usagi said once more putting a more stern tone in it this time trying to get the woman's attention. Rei pulled her head out from under the couch and smiled up at Usagi.  
"It's REALLY dirty under there," She laughed quietly.  
"You shouldn't be doing this.." Usagi said. "Not while being pregnant."  
"I can't help it if Makoto doesn't.." She would have said more if Usagi hadn't been sending a glare at her. Sighing she looked down and sat more comfortably on the floor. "..I do what I know best to get past this all..." She muttered.  
"You mean mask your pain by cleaning?" Usagi said eyeing her. "That isn't going to get you anywhere Rei, and you know that. After everything is clean your still going to be hurting inside.."  
"I know that.." Rei muttered looking at her hands trying to fight the tears. "He could have at least just told me..or made mention of it...not like this.." She muttered reaching up and wiping an escaped tear that had been trailing down her cheek.  
"You know what he did was the only way he could do it..." Usagi said bending down slowly and meeting her face. "And your grandfather wanted to help you through this the only way he could..."  
"By LEAVING me?!" Rei said now turning hysterical about the whole situation. "Everyone in my family has now officially LEFT me! How is that suppose to help me!" She reached over and grabbed Usagi's pant leg. "Everyone leaves me...you left me..." She sobbed.  
Usagi blinked hearing that...she knew what Rei was getting at by saying that and sighed leaning in on her future mother.  
"..I..I can't remember what happened exactly..mom won't let me..but I'm here now and I want to help you Rei.." She said quietly kissing the side of Rei's face as she cried. "It's not like your grandfather died or anything..he said he would be back in a few months after you've taken over the shrine fully."  
"..I know.." Rei muttered quietly.  
"Well then it's not completely bad..it's not like he's leaving you." She smiled lightly and stood up slowly. "Now how about we raid Makoto's cookie stash!" She rubbed her hands together laughing as a smile now adorned Rei as she nodded and with the help of the blonde stood up slowly.  
  
Makoto sighed looking down the hallway to her door.  
"..You know you can't take it so personally.." She said stopping causing Mamoru to stop a few steps in front of her and blink looking back at her confused. "..Usagi's death and all..and you being cast out..it's what we've got to do.."  
"I understand," Mamoru said looking toward the door. "And I'm hoping this time..I don't screw it up..though it's still hard for me to deal with..as you can tell.."  
"You should probably go see a doctor Mamoru.."  
"..I really don.." Mamoru started but was cut off.  
"I'm serious Mamoru..your not looking well at all...you need to see someone, talk with someone about all this..lord knows we've all been through a whole lot and wether we agree with it or not your still apart of the senshi in one way or form and we can't have you getting sick or keeling over with Rei like she is.."  
"I'll be fine," Mamoru said adding a light smile to it as Makoto turned the handle of the door and pushed it open.  
Blinking she laughed a bit..leaning on the table was Usagi sleeping and sitting right beside her on the ground was Rei, hand on stomach snoring. On the table itself was a jar which was still open and a bunch of crumbs around the two girls.  
"I think they found my stash..." She laughed.  
Mamoru walked in and looked at the two girls. Though with a lot of pain and hurt inside him he couldn't help but smile and laugh. It was a scene only the senshi could have dreamed of in the past.  
"..it's beautiful.." He laughed lightly looking at the two. His eyes fell upon the sleeping form of Rei with chocolate around her mouth and smiled. "Yeah beautiful.."


	14. Flame in the night

Wow it's been a lot of long months since I updated anything here. I actually got some good face time on a computer I could use to write so I decided to write another chapter to Ltags. Warning now, this chapter does talk a bit of suicide. That is why there is a high rating for this story.

Lost to a Gun Shot Chapter 14 Flame in the night

Star seed senshi never truely die...their just reborn. The dark haired woman knew this. Her eyes full of hate and furey as she floated taking in how the solar system had changed since she had been locked up. It would soon be time for her to make her move, to get back what she had lost so long ago because of a royal pain. She was the one who felt the crystal every time it was used. She was the one that was linked to it. It was SHE who deserved it once again.

With a turn the strange black haired woman vanished in the vast emptieness of space.

"I'm hungrey." Rei's voice muttered as she sat down at the temple sighing. It seemed in the past few weeks that to Rei she had gained a whole lot of weight. She looked and felt fat. "You just ate..." Minako muttered looking at the pile of dishes that where stacking up next to the sink sweat dropping and hanging her head. Mina had meaned to do them last night but due to that awesome movie on T.V. she never got the chance to. Now it was gonna grow even bigger..all cuz Rei was pregnant. Rubbing the side of her head she put on a smile.  
"Of course! Makoto has some left overs in the frige from last night I can warm up for you, it's probably better then my cooking anyway." She laughed nervously walking over to the frige. If she could do this it would save her on dishes at least.  
"..I want shrimp." Rei muttered. "Fried shrimp. Big ones." As of late all the senshi had noticed that Rei had seemed to get food cravings and come hell or high water she was gonna eat what she wanted or make everyone's life a living hell around her.  
"...er...let me call Makoto." Mina muttered quickly turning from the frige to the phone and dialing her friend quickly hoping that she wasn't to busy. Minako couldn't cook. She wasn't as good as her friend and Rei wouldn't stand for anything burnt. The senshi of fire had really become an ass due to the pregnancy.  
"Hello?" Makoto's voice answered.  
"Makoto!" Mina jumped in relief. "I was wondering if you could come over and cook again tonight. Rei wants something I really can't make"  
"..You can't make anything but ramen." Makoto said dryly. "What exactly did you want me to make her"  
"Fried shrimp. Really big fried shrimp." Minako stated flatly looking over at Rei who was yawning again looking at the clock and then to her. "..Geez Mina," Makoto complained. "You can pick that up at the store ready to go. All you would have to do is cook it in the oven for a few minutes. I'm busy and not really that good with american food right off the top of my head. I'd have to look it up and it would take time, time which you don't have"  
"..but Makoto..." Minako whined. "I really don't want to leave Rei that long"  
"Ask Usagi or call Mamoru to pick it up." The girl on the other end reasoned. "Their around, are they not"  
"...well yeah but Usagi is off picking something else up for me already and I think Mamoru is trying to work." Mina said looking at the clock.  
"..Lets hope on that." Makoto muttered dryly thinking about how everything had been happening the past few months and how hellish Mamoru looked now. He wasn't the charming young looking Japanese man he used to be. Makoto was trying everything in her power to keep him healthy at least, without the others knowing. She was baking him muffins and food for him to eat everyday, energy that he really looked like he needed. It seemed like he was eating them but then again the man could just be throwing it away.  
"..what do you mean? Do you think he's sick again?" Minako asked worried quietly not to disturb the hungrey woman beside her.  
"..No everything is fine. Just pick them up at the store, that is all." Makoto said flatly and hung up the phone looking over at the oven which was cooking up some food for the man again. "I can't keep doing this."

Usagi was quietly making her way home which was the temple now after picking up the item Minako had asked her to, a game of course. Minako wouldn't be herself without a game or two. She didn't mind doing it for the senshi of love. Minako was having a hard time keeping up with the temple now a days. She figured she needed a sight break from keeping up with everything Rei normally did. Minako was now living at the temple with Artemis and Luna with Rei and herself. Mina said once Rei wasn't pregnant she could run it herself. Holding up the game she smiled lightly thinking about how fun it was gonna be playing it with the senshi of love.

A flash of light blinked a little ahead catching Usagi's interest. Nothing like that around the area blinked like that, which made her wonder if it wasn't another yoma.

Running forward she dropped the bag along the sidewalk somewhere pulling out her henshin and raising it above her head.  
"Earth Power!" She screamed as vines wrapped around her body creating the fuku she had worn since she was little. A fuku that had never been seen by her mother nor anyone else mainly because Mamoru was born a man and not a female. That ment different outfits.  
Turning a corner she looked ahead seeing an odd creature standing there, getting up slowly. The creature seemed like a ghost and actually if it wasn't for the fact that it was moving Usagi was sure that she wouldn't be able to see the thing.  
Quickly she punched her communicator and sent a message out to all who had one.

Makoto had gotten the call quickly and was out the door transformed as quickly as the muffins and oven would grant her to do so.

Minako had to sneak away from Rei without her having to know. Not to long ago the girls had taken away Rei's communicator for the time being so she wouldn't harm herself accedently trying to help with that stubbornness Rei was known for. Once out she explained what was going on to Artemis who was coming with her. Luna was staying at home to babysit.  
Ami was on her way too, so she said.

Rei sighed looking out ahead of her as she did the one thing she was allowed to do..sweep. Even that her friends didn't want her to do. Looking around she wondered where her friends exactly where. Luna was half asleep on the step to her right but other then that the place was empty. It bothered her. She absently wondered when everyone would stop dancing around her like she had some incurable disease. She was just pregnant and the last time she checked that only took about nine months. Idiots. They thought she was sick or something.  
Turning she put the broom down and decided to call the one person who wasn't gonna lie to her. Besides, they had a blasted "wedding" to plan anyway.

Mamoru glanced at the pills..he glanced at the knife. Hell. Turning he looked in the mirror, really looking at his face. Part of him just wanted to give up, to leave everything behind, to close the door on his life and what he had done to ruin everyone elses. Really.

He jumped spilling most of the pills, since the cap was off, into the sink and toilet beside it.  
"Shit." He hissed turning and answering the phone.  
"..Mamoru...?" A very quiet and weak sounding voice caught him by surprise. Why in the hell did Rei have to call! Did she have some sorta incling of what he was thinking about doing.

No. Probably not, mainly cuz he wasn't gonna do it. He'd chicken out like every other night when he did think about it.  
"Yeah Rei?" He asked sounding the best he could.  
"..I was wondering if you could take me out?" Rei almost whispered. Mamoru slapped his forhead sighing. He really didn't want this, but she needed him. He was the one that ruined her life.  
"...Ok." He said. "I'll be there in a few minutes to pick you up"  
"Thanks." Rei said quietly and she hung up the phone. Turning he decided to take a shower.

Usagi held her side trying to see the creature. All of them there who had showed up where having a hard time even seeing the blasted thing. The only time he would actually be seeable is when Ami used her mist and then they couldn't see each other or him till it was to late. She had a big gash that would have been worse if Hotaru hadn't also shown up with Chibi-Usa.  
"Moon Frizbee!" Chibi-Usa screamed sending her tiara toward what she thought was the creature who easly avoided it.  
"How the hell do we beat this thing!" Makoto growled, electricity crackling from her fists.  
"..fire." Ami said in disbelief as her visor slipped off her face. "Extreme heat will cause it to become visable and hurt it"  
"But how the hell are we to do that!" Minako said glancing franticly toward Ami who shrugged. "We can't call Rei. We just can't. But this thing will be the end of us."

That's when the oddest thing happened. Out of no where fire seemed to shoot from the sky, landing in front of them. A hidious scream screaked out into the evening air as the creature vanished leaving everyone there in wonder.  
"...Mars!" Makoto screamed glancing around for Rei reading to chew her out big time for even trying to help in her senshi form. The only senshi who could do that would be Rei. She was the only fire senshi!  
"Over there!" Hotaru screamed pointing up at a shadow on a building. It was the oddest thing really. The shadow told them a lot about the person, and also told them who it couldn't be.

The hair was to short, the person was also a bit small looking as she turned. There was no stomach. It couldn't be Rei at all. It really couldn't but by the time they noticed her she had vanished into the night leaving them all confused.

Who the hell was that and why did they help them!

For the first time in a few days Rei felt a bit happier riding with Mamoru. Sure he didn't look that great. She figured that he had been sick or something and was recovering but the fact that he had come and picked her up really did help her.  
"Where are we going?" She asked smiling at him a bit.  
"..How about I pick you up some baby stuff?" Mamoru asked not notcing the disappointment in Rei's face as she glanced down. Turning all happieness vanished from Rei's face. She figured all she was to him was the carrier of his one true love...which depressed Rei even more.

Wouldn't somebody look past the fact she was carring their past princess!

Ok. This story is gonna get more depressive then happy still. I write this story at a bad time of my life and it is very depressive. There will be more bad things on the way, you can count on it. And who is that person that blew the flame...hehehehehehehe...I know and it'll be a while before they are reviled to you.

Sorry again it's takening so long to write. I want to write on all my other stories, believe me. If I had way more face time on the computer I'd write on all my stories plus some.

Review before you leave and as always thanks for taking the time to read one of my stories! 


	15. Changes

Lost to a Gun Shot  
by Candy aka solarsun  
Chapter 15: Changes

"No!" Was screamed as a plate of muffins flew out of the taller senshi's hands, hitting the wall and inevitiably sliding to the floor. Makoto stood there shocked that Mamoru had did that! Especially after the fact she had made them for him and every other day he had accepted them without much problem, munching on one as Makoto checked to make sure he had food in the frige and milk as well.

"..Mamoru..." Makoto studdered out looking over at the muffins.

"..I can't take them anymore," Mamoru said. "..I know your worried about Rei..but I just can't take it anymore. I don't need you hovering over me to make sure I eat something. I'm a grown man!" Standing up, though malnurished and looking like hell the anger in his eyes made Makoto back up frowning.  
"...Fine!" Makoto yelled. "I'm sorry for trying to help you!" Turning the woman stormed out of the apartment slamming the door behind her and causing some framed picture in his livingroom to come crashing down causing Mamoru to flinch slighty but not moving for where he stood.  
He wasn't going to be treated like a child anymore. What he did with his life was his own buisness. Turning Mamoru was about to change out of his pajama's when the phone rang. Storming over to it he reached out and picked it up off the wall..all his resolve melting away.  
"Mamoru?" It was Rei. Innocent of anything but paying the ultimate price for everything.  
"Ahh Rei," He muttered trying to hide the fact his voice was quivering. "What's up?"  
"We should probably talk about the wedding," She quietly stated. "Then pick the day."

How could a monster like him marry such a sweet angel that was the senshi of mars? How could he even think about it and get himself in to such a situation. Why hadn't she objected once? Though he already knew the answer to that. It was of course because of her grandfather. That had complicated things a bit more. Though the old man knew of magic and the fact there was more to the world then met the eye, he would have a hard time believing that Rei's pregnancy was magic and there was no father.  
That's why Mamoru had did this. It was his fault after all Usagi had killed herself. He after all should grow up and take responsiblity for what he had done to cause everything. Rei shouldn't be alone in all this.  
"Yeah I'll be by there in a few, just let me take a shower and get over there," He muttered hanging up the phone and heading toward the bathroom. If he tried to opped out of everything he'd just be a very selfish man. After all he owed it to Rei to marry her and provide for her at least considering what he had done. Turning he went into the bathroom, ignoring the muffin mess and took a shower.

Walking up to the door he entered the living quarters of the temple spotting Rei sitting on the floor under the table drinking a sip of tea. Time had passed and she was really showing now being pregnant and all. Clearing his throat he sat down across from her not knowing what to expect from the senshi of Mars who's emotions usually ran how she acted. After all fire and passion tended to go hand in hand.  
"I want you to move in here in the next week," Rei muttered dryly setting her cup down and gazing back up at him, her violet eyes almost burning. "I will not have you waisting away because of your depression."  
"..But.." Mamoru began but seemed to loose his train of thought in the middle of his excuse. Glancing his eyes downword he nodded slowly deciding not to fight with the woman who had a lot to bare. "Fine, my lease is about up anyway."  
"..I'm also sick of you looking at me like you've ruined my life. Setsuna didn't have to ask me to bare Usagi because she knew I would drop everything to do it. If we are to be man and wife here shortly I want you to stop self loathing and accept everything. It's hard but I had to. Every day I see the changed Usagi when they come over to help out wether I want them to or not. It's something I feel sad about every once and a while but I feel worse when you treat me like this." A fist slammed on the table as she gazed at the ex-prince of Earth in anger and fury. "I don't hate you for doing what you did. We're human and to be human is to error. You don't think I haven't! Don't you think Usagi hasn't! Ami, Makoto, Minako, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Chibi-Usa, and Hotaru haven't!" Placing both hands on the table she pushed herself up onto her feet slowly, amazing Mamaru who thought it would be harder to do so at this point. Walking over Rei stood next to the sitting man gazing down at him. "Things have changed and we've got to accept that and move on, for Usagi's sake, for everyone's sake." Reaching down Rei grabbed Mamoru's shoulders and forced him to stand. The man had always been the tallest of the group and normally towered over Usagi back in the past. Rei was only a few inches taller then the blonde and still was dwarfed by him. "You forced this marriage and I accept due to the fact I'm not strong enough to try and raise the girl by myself, that and I don't want to explain to my grandfather about us all being senshi, which I would have to if you hadn't been quick on your feet BUT.." Taking a deep breath she gazed back up at Mamoru pain in her violet eyes. "If you don't want this marriage to me, not to Usagi's mother, but to me. Hino Rei senshi of Mars, the girl you dated BEFORE Usagi then I want out. I'm not going to be married to you if all your going to do is treat me like crap. I can marry Yuuichirou if I want a man to take care of me. After all I've never been one to need anyone, much less a half starved depressed man who can only seem to think that he destroyed my life. Get a clue Mamoru, though things have changed more then likely we'll be living for quite a while. I'll have plently of time later on to do things I couldn't now."  
All this was a shock to the man. Though he should have half expected it to come from Rei, after all she was the strong willed one of the group that if she had her mind set on someone come hell or high water there was going to be no way she'd change her mind...

It scared him. It was almost like being flicked by her fire. The passionate fire that made up the senshi of Mars, the woman in front of him.

"..I don't know..." He muttered taking a step back from her almost fleeing those vengeful flames, pure flames. If they touched him, he feared, he'd surely be burned.  
"..Then the wedding is off, besides my grandfather isn't here to object now. I'm the priestess of this shrine and I can have a child without a father especially under the circumstances." Rei turned heading back to her side of the table then sitting down, taking her tea cup in her hand sipping on it again, elegently. "And if he really objects I'll just show him. My grandfather will understand." Mamoru gazed down at her face, her bangs shadowing her eyes when she had said that. He had been sure that he had heard a hint of sadness. "Now leave."  
"What?" Now he was confused.  
"I don't hate you but I don't want to see you right now." Rei muttered. "The girls will take care of me anyway if I need it."

Nodding Mamoru walked out the door, feeling defeated and even more depressed. Was he going to just marry Rei because of what he had done do Usagi? Well of course he was, well he had wanted to. Rei was never one to settle for second best. That was probably why Usagi had turned into such a beautiful person before her death, because of the woman pushing her to be the best.

Shaking his head Mamoru decided to head back home. Somehow he had to get the energy enough to actually head to work today and force a smile. He did need that job.

She hadn't expected to actually call the wedding off. Rei had just been sick of being treated like she was dying or something. Though Rei had slightly hoped that Mamoru could have told her that he had cared about her, just her, enough to marry her. Ever since the silent break up they had had back then Rei had really never gotten over the tall man though she wouldn't have told nobody about that. After all it was destaned to fail. There had been no future for them when Usagi had been alive. When she had died though, Rei thought that when Mamoru had forced his way into proposing to her, that maybe he had cared about her for just a second. Not just the fact that Usagi was being carried by herself.

Though she felt a bit better about everything now that it was said and done. She really had never been the type to allow to be taken care of. If Mamoru was going to marry her it was going to be because he at least loved her just a little. She would expect no less and deserved no less then that.

"Rei-chan?" Minako's voice broke in as she walked in the still open door. Mamoru had forgotten to close it.

"Yeah?" Rei smiled looking up at the senshi of love who had a concerned look on her face.

"..I just saw the door open and was making sure you where ok," She laughed sitting down to the right of Rei.

"Ahh Mamoru forgot to shut the door, "Rei muttered dryly. "I told him the wedding was off."

"WHAT!" Mina shouted suddenly hearing the news. "But we need him Rei to keep up appearances."

"..We don't need him," Rei sighed looking down at her tea cup. "Besides I've been meaning to tell my grandfather anyway about me being a senshi. Before he passes on anyway. He deserves that much from me."

Still in shock Mina watched Rei who was covering her emotions, she knew by the blank expression she had on her face, looking at her tea. There was no arguing with the woman when she was like this, especially with the fact she was pregnant.

"..Ok.." She sighed. "There goes the wedding plans I was helping you with."

"Don't worry Mina!" Rei laughed. "When I do find a man who loves me, you can be the one to help me pick out things. After all you are the senshi of love. I'm sure you have some serect ablilty to pick the best."

"Darn right!" Mina laughed feeling a bit better about what had happened but something still bothered her in the back of her mind. She was the senshi of love and could tell things before everyone else in the group. There HAD been something between Rei and Mamoru, she had been sure of it. That's why she hadn't fought the wedding so much. Well...

...Mina decided it would have to be her job to find out what that something had been and if it was love figure out how to get the two most stubborn people she knew (besides Makoto of course) to fess up and fall in love. But for now Mina wouldn't say anything. It would be her little secret. Humming lightly she picked up one of Rei's cookies shoving it in her mouth giggling evily getting a scared confused look from Rei who just shook her head.

"..You'll have to replace that," She said pointing to her. "I wanted that cookie."

"..Fine." Mina laughed standing up.

"..Is the next attack ready?" The woman's voice hissed feeling a change in the readings she was recieving from Earth. Something had happened with the new carrier of the crystal, her crystal. It would be best to attack now when there might be some sorta weakness. "And have we figured out who the hell destroyed my last creature!"

"Ahh the next monster is waiting for your order..and no we haven't." A voice from the shadows said causing the woman to frown. They would have to figure out who sent that fire out and destroy them along with all the other senshi down on Earth. After all she couldn't claim the crystal with any one of them alive.

(authors notes)

Yes a new chapter! Oo Yeah I know the weddings off now. But just you wait I have some stuff planned still. Thank you all for your waiting. It has not been in vaine. That's why I got right into writing another chapter once I got it finally! BTW thank you to Aaoon Maoon for sending me the chapter like I asked! V It was because of you that this chapter is up now.

Please review before you go and as always thanks for taking the time to read one of my stories.


	16. Sorrow

Authors prenotes: Yes I finally have a sorta plan now fully. Be warned for all you fans of the series I had planned this story to end kind of sadly and it still will sorta hold true to that...that is all I'm gonna say for now. Candy-chan doesn't want to give away the plot.

Lost to a Gun Shot

Chapter 16

Sorrow

Clenching her fist ahead of her the blonde senshi of love saw the man she had been hoping to see. Today she would put her plan in motion and get one of them to confess something at least! Ever since Rei threw Mamoru out and called off the wedding (much to her grandfathers dismay so Minako heard from Rei who had said she had talked to him over the phone) she had been trying to get something out of either one of the two most stubborn people Mina has ever had the curtiousy of knowing.

"In the name of love and beauty!" She muttered under her breath catching up with Mamoru. "Mamoru!"

The man turned his head slightly looking toward her. Yes it was him although he looked like he was sick. Rushing up beside him Mina smacked him in the middle of his back.

"I've been looking for you everywhere!" She announced.

"Why? I thought you girls were keeping clear of me since Rei called off our engagment." He said fully turning around.

"Cuz..." Minako said then leaning in, in a whisper added, "We all know how you two REALLY feel about each other. I know these things! I'm the senshi of love after all!"

"What?" Mamoru looked at her like she was crazy. Sure he did have feelings for the senshi of fire..but he wasn't going to act on them due to the fact that every time he did act on anything it tended to blow up in his face. He was resolved right now to just try and patch things up with everyone and possibly get himself back in working order. Mamoru hated the fact he always felt weak and stupid at the moment. That's depression for you. Considering how much crap the senshi had to deal with in a normal year Minako and she was sure with the others that they'd get bouts of it but..

Well none of them had had it for so long. Not only that but it really had been taken a toll on the former prince of Earth. Nobody really blamed him but with things going a bit better between them all everyone figured he'd snap out of it.

But watching him standing there glare at her. Her heart ached. He wasn't gonna get over Usagi's death? Was he?

"..I just saw you and thought it would be nice to talk to you," Mina laughed realizing she had been taken a long staring at him. "You've kind of been avoiding us as of late."

"Well I'm not very welcomed at the moment..." He dryly muttered turning his head away from her gazing at the busy streets of Tokyo.

"You are welcomed Mamoru," Mina then said. "We can't rightly control our new princess and all in her fits. I bet after Usagi is born she'll calm down a bit and consider marring you again."

"I don't think so," Mamoru sighed shaking his head as if she had muttered the most obvious thing in the world. "When Rei-chan has made up her mind, come hell or high water she'll keep it that way. Anyway unless you have something else to talk to me about I've got things to do."

"..I'm done.." She said as he began to walk away from her, leaving her shocked and feeling a wave of hopelessness surround her as her eyes followed the man in the crowd of people till he became lost. There really wasn't much she could say to him at the moment in the mood he was in. Something told her from that incounter that if she was really going to get Rei and Mamoru together it was going to be much harder then she thought.

A beep came from her communicator as she flipped it open hearing Ami's voice.

"Meeting at the temple," Was what was said.

Not responding Mina closed the communicator and began to head toward the temple. After the incounter she needed some happier people to talk to.

He seemed to zap all her giddiness away.

Looking up from her books Ami greeted the senshi of love with a watery smile as the girl sat down.

"What's going on?" Mina asked removing her books from her school bag and set them on the table. At least if things didn't get to problematic she could have Ami help her a little with her homework.

"Meeting of course," Ami said not even looking up from her book this time. Must be indulged in some problem or something, Mina thought dryly. She could never get into a homework problem like Ami did. Sure she could get into her over the top plans to find love like that..but never a homework problem.

"Ahh hey Mina," Makoto said behind her. Turning her head she saw the tallest senshi walk in with something wrapped up. Probably something for Rei to eat later. The senshi of fire wasn't a good cook (much like how Usagi had been) so the senshi normally made something/brought something/or bought something for her since she had been getting bigger in her pregnancy. It was hard enough for her to get up and sit down, so how was she to actually cook something!

"I'm here as well." The quieted voice of Usagi muttered coming into the room with a tray of tea and cookies.  
"Don't forget me.." A voice whinned after her. It was Chibi-Usa.

"Rei were all here!" Makoto shouted then into the hallway.

"Fine," Rei's voice was heard as footsteps came into the doorway of a very pregnant Rei, hand on stomach. "If you guys don't mind I'm going to sit on my bed. It's a little easier to sit on and get off of." Walking over slowly Rei sat down on the bed slowly. "At least I don't have to worry about school right now being so close to giving birth."

"They'll let you go back after Usagi's born, right?" Ami then asked looking up from her books concerned. Of course it would be her to ask that question. Rei just chuckled lightly.

"Yes they will." Rei said. "Grandpa is coming back and insisted on helping me with Usagi at least so I can go to school and finish my diploma. That's if my grandfather can handle a child for so long at his age." Her eyes glanced down taking a deep breath. He'd be back soon and she could have some normality around the shrine again.

"I'm sure he'll be able to," Mina smiled. "He's always so full of energy and is good with kids who come to the shrine."

Rei nodded agreeing with her.

"Anyway..." Luna's voice broke in coughing. "This is suppose to be a senshi meeting, right?"

Everyone agreed.

"And we decide to have this meeting here with Rei's agreement she would stay out of any battles that came about."

"Yeah you forced me into that.." Rei hissed causing Luna to sweatdrop.

"It's for the best Rei. Anyway has anyone figured out what this new enemy wants?"

"Besides things dead?" Makoto sighed. "No. And we have yet to find out who that person was throwing fire the last time anyway."

Everyone went quiet for a moment. Everything was getting so complicated. If Usagi had been still alive and not sitting next to them as a "future daughter" of Rei who had come back to help, which they did need, things would be a lot more simplier. With Usagi as the princess things had been planned out. They would have had a Crystal Tokyo to look forward to and most of the things they came up against would have been preordaned.

Now..

Well things were never simple, were they?

A scream echoed through out the night as another attack happened. The woman was on the search for the crystal again.

Her crystal.

So what if she had given it to someone else! So what if it had been the moon princess at the time! It had been born with her family and she was the original keeper of the jewel (considering who was holding it now that is) and she would have them give her the jewel once more.

To hell with the fact that rules stated that once someone gives up the thrown it can never be given back. She'd find a way to by pass that little rule. But first she'd need to find the crystal.

It wasn't in the woman she had just had attacked though. The fact that they had no senshi crystal was proof enough of that. No senshi crystal, no way of carring the crystal.

"Hold it right there!" A girls voice screamed. Turning her head she saw a strange girl standing there, short hair and hands a flame.

"So you're the one who stopped my creatures last time..." The evil woman smirked. "Well at least I get the chance to finish you off then." At least something good was gonna come out of this falure. She would kill the one who defied her the first time.

"I don't think so bitch.." The girls voice hissed.

Humming lighty Usagi was picking up the mess that had occured in Rei's room. Reaching out she pulled up from under the table an old doodle of sorts. Blinking Usagi sat down lighty looking at the drawing. It seemed oddly familiar, she noted. It was of the cat, though badly drawn, she added, Luna. Luna and a fish. It was a small comic type thing and it held her signature on the bottom. Who would have kept such a thing!

Chuckling lighty Usagi just set it on one of Rei's shelves and continued her picking up of the room while Rei was in the bath. The woman needed to rest a bit from cleaning up. Somehow Rei always had the energy to clean up, even if she was about eight months pregnant.

Shaking her head Usagi then heard a noise outside. Blinking the senshi of Earth stood up from her kneeling position and looked outside Rei's door to see the shadows creeping in on the temple living quarters. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary...

...until a beaten figure stumbled forward toward her. The figure was familiar to Usagi. She knew the girl well.

"...What are you doing here!" Usagi rushed foward holding the girl up. Now she understood who the other figure was during that battle.

"It's alright..." The girl muttered coughing a little. She had been in better shape. "It's alright Onee-san, they know I'm here."

(authors notes)

This was WAY easier to write then the mars saga but now I'm not in a total writing mood on that other story I had been so hopefully, if things are semi saine in my brain. The next chapter to the Mars Saga should be easier to write!

Yes I had warned you before in the top part of this chapter that this will be ending in a semi sad note. I will reiterate that now. I will not explain why or what or who or anything of that matter BUT don't be shocked.

Onee san! It's a japanese word! Look it up and you'll know something:D I'm perposly not telling you for that fact. If you don't look it up you'll figure it out by the next chapter but that one word does hold great power in this chapter.

So look it up:D

Anyway I shall go now. Thanks for taking the time to read one of my stories. I love reading your reviews and such! So please review before you go.

Candy


	17. Raven

Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Lost to a Gun Shot  
by Candy aka solarsun  
Chapter 17: Raven

"What are you doing here exactly?!" Usagi muttered looking at the short raven haired girl who hoped down from the window seal and closed the window and curtains quickly still in uniform and looking beat up.

"Mama asked me to come. Told me that I should follow you into the future because the powers of mars will be needed and if Mama transforms it could very well be the end of you," She giggled smiling. The girl, her sister, was only about 7, Usagi thought dryly and had just learned out to use most of her abilities in the future. If their mother thought it would be a greater risk not to have her here then the situation was probably worse then expected.

"I wish you hadn't listened to her," Usagi muttered glancing around making sure Rei was no where near the room and quickly closed the door so anybody passing by wouldn't hear what was going on. "You're only 7!"

"And I fight better then you sometimes.." The little girl muttered. "My attacks are almost perfect and I've helped you guys out of a few situations."

"A few?" Usagi blinked only remembering the one situation.

"Anyway you should be thankful I'm here Onee-chan," The little girl giggled releasing her henshin revealing a pink dress. "The bad guy, mama says, is really mean and really bad and without the power of fire you guys will be doomed."

"That's enough of listening to mothers bed time stories," Usagi grumbled again pushing the girl toward the door. "Now be a good little sister and head back to the future and tell mama that big sis doesn't like her ideas right now."

"…Can't…" The little girl stopped. "The future has changed to much. I don't have much of a place to go back to right now. I have to set things right so we both can go home to mama and papa."

Great…Usagi thought dryly tapping her forehead. This wasn't something they needed right now. Rei had just dumped Mamoru and wasn't in any condition to face a future child that she has no knowledge of at all. Sure Usagi had told them that Rei had been pregnant before she left, and that was the truth, but she had left out purposely little sister-chan standing below her so she wouldn't jump to any real assumptions about the future at all.

"Hey Usagi!" Rei's voice called out from somewhere beyond the door. She sounded like she was cleaning the fire room.

"Y…Yes Rei?!" Usagi jumped running to the door just in case.

"Let me say hi to Mama," The little girl behind her whispered.

"No!" Usagi hissed quietly. "You stay over there away from the door till I have an idea of what to do with you!"

"Is the broom in my room?" Rei's voice called out again this time footsteps accompanied the voice down the hallway.

"NO!" Usagi yelled looking about the room answering before she could confirm her yell. Sadly though, that yell was a lie and in little sister-chan's hands now was the broom as she giggled evily.

"You want it?" She quietly blackmailed.

"No!" Usagi said now in a bind. Once Rei couldn't find the broom in the kitchen or the living area she would come looking in her room.

"She's going to come back" The little girl sing songed. "And when she does she's going to want in her own room and when she comes in she'll see me unless you do something about it"

"Fine what!" Usagi loudly whispered hissing at her sister.

"Take me to that weird park mama always talked about. That amusement park! I want to go there with you Onee-chan!" She answered.

Usagi's mind was abuzz with all the things going on. If she agreed to that that meant she would have to find a place for her sister to stay in Tokyo but if she didn't agree that meant Rei would come back and see her.

Which was something Usagi didn't want her to see right now.

"Fine fine!" Usagi broke. "Do you know where Makoto's apartment is?"

"Yeah, been following you for a few days," She responded.

"Go there. Tell Makoto who you are but also tell her do not tell anybody else till I come around. Ok?" Usagi said holding her hand out for the broom.

"Fine," The little girl said tossing the broom to her and walking over to the window again. "You better make good on your promise onee-chan."

"I will! I will! Now go!" Usagi said moving her hands in a 'go away' fashion as she could hear Rei coming down the hallway again.

"Are you sure it's not in there Usagi?" Rei's voice said as she began to open the door to a very frightened Usagi holding the broom. "Ahh so it is in here…"

"Sorry! Just found it! Under some blankets!" She laughed nervously glancing behind her toward the window only to find the area unoccupied and the window closed.

"Ahh ok," Rei muttered grabbing the broom and slowly making her way out of the room.

"You really shouldn't clean at 8 months pregnant!" Usagi yelled after her.

"And you shouldn't worry to much. Women have been doing this since humans became humans." Rei yelled back closing the fire room door behind her.

Glancing around once more Usagi made sure her little sister wasn't in the area as she slide down the door onto her butt on the floor. This was all too much now. First she has to deal with Rei being who she is, next Mamoru and the other senshi, a bad guy to add to the mix, and finally a little sister who shouldn't be here to top it all off.

O boy…

: - : -: - : -: - : -: - : -: - : -: - : -: - : -: - : -

The woman glared at the shadow which held the image of earth in it's darkness. For weeks now, since she had awoken, she had searched…searched for the one who caused this mess.

Since the beginning of time she had wanted her revenge upon this one, this person and if he wasn't alive his family will due.

Anybody descended from his line, his seed will die at her hand for what happened so long ago. It was her right and her destiny to do this.

Though mind you she was sure she was awoken a tad early.

But that didn't bother her at the least. It just meant that she had more time to destroy and pillage looking for them before the end of time came about. Which, she knew, was quit a time away so she wasn't worried at all.

She was just impatient.

Once they were dead she could be free. Though she would like her crystal back, she knew that probably wouldn't be the case and was just willing to overlook that to have his blood on her hands.

Ahhh his blood…

It'll taste so sweet.

: - : -: - : -: - : -: - : -: - : -: - : -: - : -: - : -

The brown haired senshi of Jupiter glazed at the little twerp who had appeared at her doorstep so suddenly and was now sitting on her couch eating a few cookies she had taken from her secret stash.

"..my stash…does everyone know where I hide them?!" Makoto muttered sadly shaking her head. "Even random little girls who I don't know but claim to know me?!"

"I told you, I know you and you know me though it is in the future. What is there not to understand?" The little girl said biting off another piece of her cookie.

"I understand that part well enough, could you at least give me a name to call you?" Makoto sighed finally giving up on her cookies.

"Raven," She replied. "My name is Princess Raven of the planet Mars."

"Fine I'll call you Raven. JUST Raven. You are no princess here in this time little girl and to call you that may be suspicious to my neighbors. I already have a walking dead girl living here."

"You mean Onee-chan?" Raven muttered looking up at Makoto. "She's quit alive you know. No zombie for a sister for me."

That made Makoto chuckle a little. No indeed not. Usagi was alive and well now. The little girl had no clue as to the past Usagi and the rest of them had just lived through, did she?

Probably not.

And it wasn't her right to ruin the girl's perception of life and her sister. How old was she anyway? 7? 8? And why the hell would Rei send her back with her being so young even if she was the only fire senshi they could use right now? It didn't make much sense. It was like asking her to be a human meat shield or something. Chibi-Usa wasn't even that good at that age.

"Gah I'm back!" Usagi said opening the door and quickly closing it, as if she was being followed.

"What took you so long?" Makoto asked standing up and walking over toward her.

"Rei trying to clean under the sink, that's what!" Usagi grumbled. "Now to deal with you little sis…"

: - : -: - : -: - : -: - : -: - : -: - : -: - : -: - : -

(authors notes)

Yay! Another chapter to this story done! Ok so this isn't nearly as depressive as the others but it's silly non the less. I like the talk between Raven and Usagi. It's cute!

Not much else to say besides SORRRRRY for being so long in an update. Now that I'm in a writing mood I'm trying to get everything I'm currently writing on still updated once.

Please review before you go and as always thanks for taking the time to read one of my stories.


End file.
